Me estoy enamorando
by Lucy Clearwater
Summary: Cuando el ex-prometido de Bella regreso a Branson y tuvo tan poco tacto como para presentarle a su nueva prometida, Bella decidio que era momento de darle un escarmiento aunque para eso tuviera que presentar al atractivo Edward Cullen como su prometido.
1. Chapter 1

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia pertenece a Renee Roszel.**

**Capítulo 1**

¡Bella querida, gemelos!

Bella frunció el ceño e intentó estirarse, pero el dolor de las caderas la hizo detenerse. Era como un sueño extraño en el que Edward estaba al parecer muy preocupado, aunque lo cierto es que a ese hombre no le quedaba estar preocupado, normalmente era una persona muy tranquila.

Sintió de nuevo dolor en las caderas e intentó abrir los ojos y despertarse, pero estaba muy cansada y lo único que quería era estar sola. De repente recordó algo y sintió la necesidad de quedarse de nuevo dormida.

Cuando sus ojos se abrieron del todo, hizo una mueca. ¿Por qué tenía la cabeza sobre aquel sofá de terciopelo y las piernas retorcidas sobre el frío suelo de madera?

Se incorporó sobresaltada, aturdida al descubrir que se había quedado dormida. Se restregó los ojos y vio dos velas encendidas sobre una mesa llena de polvo. Esa era la única iluminación, pero suficiente para saber que su hermana pequeña no estaba en el sofá, Bella estaba consolándola, acariciándola, ¡Pero se había marchado! Bella se levantó de un salto.

-¿Alice?

En la oscuridad pude ver a las recién nacidas envueltas en su gabardina. Era un bulto encantador sobre el sofá. Dio gracias a Dios por aquello, se colocó su chaqueta de lana y comenzó a asustarse. Era una casa muy fría y su hermana acaba de dar a luz prematuramente. Había tenido dos niñas gemelas, estaría débil y con frío, ¿dónde podía haber ido?

-¡Alice! ¡Alice!- repitió, desesperada-. Por favor, ¿dónde estás?

En ese instante, oyó los pasos de alguien y se giró rápidamente hacia la entrada. Un hombre alto apareció en la puerta, justo en una zona donde la luz no llegaba, ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Estaba tan cantada, tan agotada emocionalmente, que los ojos le estaban jugando una mala pasada. ¿O estaría alucinando? Con un poco de suerte, puede que siguiera dormida. ¡Claro, esa era! Estaba dormida, y aquel hombre impresionante no estaba de verdad allí. Allí sólo estaba ella con su hermana, dormida al lado de sus hijas.

Bella cerró los ojos y apretó los puños

-¡Por favor, por favor que me despierte de esta pesadilla!-

Sin embargo, escucho el sonido de unos pasos que avanzaban hacia ella y lo único que pudo hacer fue acercarse a las gemelas y protegerlas.

Cuando el hombre llego al sofá, escucho un sonido incoherente, algo gutural, y al mismo tiempo sintió unas manos que la sujetaban del brazo.

-Bella…- su nombre fue dicho con suavidad, y ella sintió que comenzaba a temblar ligeramente-. Sé que no soy el hombre de tus sueños, pero tampoco creía ser una pesadilla. Dame una oportunidad.

¡Ella conocía aquella voz! Pero no podía ser él, no podía ser Edward. Él estaba pasando un mes en mes en Hawái, o por lo menos eso había dicho la última vez que hablaron.

Ella bajó los brazos y abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fueron dos ojos de color verde que brillaban como dos hermosas esmeraldas.

-¿Edward?- aunque la luz no era buena, ella conocía aquellos ojos-. ¡Edward! Gracias a Dios que estás aquí, Alice ha desaparecido. Tienes que ayudarme a encontrar…

-Tranquila- le dijo Edward tomándola entre sus brazos-. Ya he llevado a Alice al coche y he llamado al hospital para decir que vamos hacia allá.

Bella se abrazó a él con todas sus fuerzas, tan aliviada al escuchar sus palabras que ni siquiera pudo decir nada.

-¿Qué estás haciendo en Branson?

-Lo de siempre- contesto rápidamente él, abrazándola con cariño- Ya sabes: derrotando dragones y salvando damiselas en peligro…

Para Bella escuchar aquella voz y sentir sus brazos era mucho más de lo que nunca hubiera imaginado. Pero, desgraciadamente, el hombre se separó en seguida, señalando con un gesto a las sobrinas de Bella.

-¿Qué te parece si rescatamos a esas pequeñas damiselas?

La muchacha no terminaba de entenderlo, pero Edward la estaba haciendo sentirse tan bien que incluso sonrió. Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda. Era un noche muy fría de septiembre, demasiado fría dada las circunstancias.

Él debió notar el temblor de ella, porque se quitó la chaqueta y se la puso alrededor de los hombros. La envolvió el calor del cuerpo masculino y su conocido olor, agradecida metió los brazos en las mangas y se abrazó a sí misma. Hacía mucho tiempo que no necesitaba tanto que la consolaran.

Cuando miró de nuevo a Edward, él estaba tomando a las gemelas entre sus brazos. Ella lo siguió hacia la entrada, pero por alguna extraña razón recordó el extraño sueño y no pudo evitar darle unos golpecitos a Edward en la espalda.

-¿Me llamaste querida hace rato?

Bella creyó notar duda en su forma de caminar, luego la miro de reojo e hizo un ruido con la boca.

-Claro que sí, las llame a todas queridas Swan así no tengo que recordar el nombre de cada una.-

La muchacha se ruborizo sintiéndose un poco ridícula.

-Lo siento, creo que estoy un poco histérica.

-Olvídalo- contesto, acomodando a las niñas en los brazos abiertos de Alice, para ayudar luego a Bella a subir al asiento trasero del Volvo plateado que era su inseparable amigo.-Por cierto, feliz cumpleaños Bella.- añadió inclinándose y susurrándole en el oído.

Antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar se alejó y se subió al asiento del conductor. Mientras arrancaba, ella sonrió con timidez, mirándose las rodillas. Debería haberse imaginado que a Edward no se iba a olvidar. Uno de los bebes gimió y Bella miro a su hermana menor.

-¿Todo bien, Alice?

La joven madre miró hacia atrás y sonrió. Aunque parecía cansada, su expresión era alegre.

-Con tu ayuda y la de Edward ¿Cómo puedo estar mal?

Y sin previo aviso, Bella sintió unas ganas enormes de llorar. Fue como si en ese momento, una vez que todo había pasado, se diera cuenta de los nervios de aquellos días. Gracias a Dios que todo había salido bien.

Edward tomó su celular en ese momento.

-Llamará a la estación de policía. Rosalie fue allí para decir que habían desaparecido.

Dejó un mensaje en el teléfono de Rosalie, diciendo que fuera a encontrarse con ellos en el hospital. Bella se recostó en el asiento de piel, agradecida de que Edward estuviera con ellas, solucionándolo todo.

Pero, de pronto recordó el otro asunto y se mordió los labios con fuerza, porque prefería el dolor al recuerdo. No era momento de pensar en cosas desagradables, en amarguras y traiciones. Era el momento de recordar cosas buenas. Miró los hombros anchos de Edward y luego sus manos blancas y estilizadas, que agarraban el volante. Si, Edward era una cosa buena. Pensaría en él.

Edward había entrado en su familia como hermanastro 15 años atrás. Aunque solo había vivido en casa de su padre 3 años junto con su tía Elizabeth Masen, quien se había hecho cargo de él cuándo sus padres Carlisle y Esme Cullen murieron, su tía nunca permito que fuera adoptado legalmente , las hermanas Swan se habían negado a separarse de él, incluso cuando su tía se escapó con otro hombre. A pesar de que no era un pariente propiamente dicho, lo querían mucho.

Además, Bella pensaba que tenía un especie de sexto sentido para aparecer siempre que las hermanas lo necesitaban.

Y ella estaba encantada de que él, en esos momentos, estuviera con ellas.

Bella aceptó el café de máquina que Edward le ofreció. El ala de maternidad del hospital de Forks estaba situada en una zona nueva añadida al edificio antiguo. La sala de espera era como en todas partes: fría y aséptica. Tenía una alfombra que parecía innecesaria, en medio de aquel silencio, y las paredes pintadas de blanco con algunos adornos en tonos turquesa y malva. El mobiliario consistía en sillas de madera, también de color turquesa con brazos, pero incomodas para cualquier persona normal. Pero Bella estaba agotada y emocionalmente exhausta.

Aunque también alegre. El doctor los había informado de que Alice y las niñas estaban fuera de peligro.

-¿Dónde está Rosalie?- pregunto Edward, sentándose en la silla a su lado.

-Ya conoces a Rosalie. Estará dando instrucciones sobre lo que se debe hacer.

-Claro nuestra Rose se siente la mamá de todos- dijo pasando un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Bella-. ¿Qué tal estás?

Sabía que se refería a James, pero no tenía ganas de hablar de él, todavía estaba dolida por el hecho de que la hubiera abandonado. Tomó un trago de su café caliente y asintió.

-Estoy bien, ahora que sé que Alice y las niñas están bien.

-Te portaste muy bien-comentó, sonriendo con aquella sonrisa torcida que siempre la había consolado cuando era una niña tímida, temerosa de las tormentas y del ladrido de los perros. De casi todo en realidad. El gran Edward había entrado en sus vidas sin temer a nada. Era siete años mayor que ella y bastante maduro-. Fuiste muy inteligente al poner aquella vela en la ventana, Bella.

No pudo evitar sonreír ella también, aunque tenía pocas fuerzas. El olor de él la envolvió, como algo antiguo y conocido.

-Gracias. No tenía idea que tú serías la respuesta a mis plegarias.

Una expresión enigmática, casi dolorosa surgió en el rostro de Edward, Bella no entendía porque, aunque fuera lo que fuera, desapareció enseguida. Probablemente era cansancio. Estaban todos agotados.

-Así que tú y tus sobrinas comparten el día del cumpleaños.

Ella no había pensado en eso.

-Me imagino que sí- respondió, con una carcajada falta de humor. Dio un bostezo y se tapó la boca, luego miró al hombre que estaba a su lado-. Lo siento, ha sido una noche muy larga.

Edward sonrió, con una sonrisa más apagada que la anterior.

-Demasiado larga. Llegué hacia media noche al aeropuerto de Port Angeles. Cuando Rosalie fue a decirles que yo había llegado, descubrió que no habían vuelto de su paseo. Las estuvimos buscando durante horas hasta que decidimos separarnos. Entonces, ella se fue a la comisaría y fue cuando yo vi la vela en la ventana de la mansión.

-Fue por casualidad. Alice no podía quedarse sola y el segundo bebé tardó mucho en nacer. Tenía que hacer algo.

Hubo una pausa y Bella se sintió incomoda, sin saber porque.

-Rosalie me hablo de James- dijo, finalmente él-. Si quieres, podemos hablar de ello.

Al recordarlo, los músculos de mandíbula se le tensaron y el corazón se le encogió. Lo único que pudo hacer fue mover la cabeza. Suponía que el tema saldría tarde o temprano.

-No puedo- dijo con los ojos húmedos.- Todavía no, gracias.

-No te preocupes, puedo esperar. ¿Dónde está Jasper?- preguntó para cambiar de tema.

Bella suspiró, agradecida de poder pensar en otra cosa.

-Está en el aeropuerto de Denver, aislado por una tormenta. Parece que solo le quedan dos ciudades- contestó, tomando un sorbo de su café y sonriendo- Cuando hablé con él hace media hora me, me dijo que daba por concluida la gira. Para ser exactos me dijo: "No me importa si mi libro es número uno en ventas y si a mi editor le da un infarto. Pero de lo que estoy seguro es que iré con Alice y mis hijas tan pronto como la tormenta me deje salir de aquí". Jasper es un gran hombre.

Notó que Edward la miraba seriamente. Ella tardó unos segundos en poder sostener aquella mirada y sintió que sus ojos y corazón se llenaban de cariño. Le pareció maravilloso el hecho de tenerlo ahí a su lado.

Llevaba el cabello bronce despeinado como siempre y la corbata floja; dándole un aspecto que recordaba más al joven rebelde que había conocido muchos años antes, que al prestigiado dueño de una cadena de hoteles del momento.

Se había subido las mangas, dejando al descubierto sus poderosos antebrazos, sus fuertes brazos que una vez la habían rescatado de un árbol donde se había subido y del que no podía bajar. Brazos que la habían llevado paternalmente al doctor cuando se hizo una herida en el muslo con el pedal de la bicicleta…Bella se mordió el labio al recordar cómo le había gritado, diciéndole que lo odiaba y que lo despreciaría siempre. Por supuesto, no era cierto. Él se había reído de ella y le había dicho que estaba loca por él, y que lo sabia perfectamente.

Bella esbozo una sonrisa. Era cierto que estaba loca por él, al parecer no lo había sabido disimular. Se pasó una mano por el cabello, y sintió un deseo tremendo de que la tomara entre sus brazos, como lo había hecho cuando era una niña asustada. Necesitaba que la consolaran.

-Las niñas no tenia que nacer hasta octubre, ¿no es así?- la pregunta la saco de su ensoñación.

-Si dentro de dos semanas- contesto, un poso ruborizada-. ¡Oh, Edward, todo ha sido mi culpa!-añadió con lagrimas en los ojos.

-¿Tu dejaste embarazada a Alice?- pregunto con una mueca divertida.

Bella no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

-Edward tus negocios te tienen muy ocupado. Necesitas tomar un curso de sexualidad humana- contesto con una mueca de incredulidad, aunque menos triste después del chiste de él- Si yo no hubiera estado tan mal , Alice no habría sugerido que diéramos un paseo y no habríamos estado a solas lejos de todo cuando ella se puso de parto.

-He oído decir que algunas veces los gemelos son prematuros. No tienes que culparte.

Ella lo miró con gratitud en los ojos.

-¿Has tomado un curso?

-Me acabas de decir que tenía que tomarlo.

-Ese curso no- dijo apoyándose en su brazo y bostezando-. Me refiero a uno en que te enseñen lo que tienes que decir.

La sonrisa complacida de Edward pareció atravesarla, luego vagamente noto que la taza le era quitada de las manos y una sensación de abandono total la sumergió en el sueño.

**¡Hola chicas!**

**Como pueden darse cuenta decidí editar esta historia**

**pues había algunas cosas de las que no estaba totalmente**

**segura, espero que les guste, y me haga saber su opinión**.


	2. Chapter 2

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia pertenece a Renee Roszel.**

**Capítulo 2**

Bella, Edward y Rosalie, visitaron a Alice aquella tarde, después de descansar, justo cuando la hora de visita daba a su fin, Jasper Withlock apareció también, sin afeitar y con el aspecto de un poseso. Bella sonrió al verlo entrar corriendo.

-Cariño- dijo, abrazando a Alice- estás guapísima.

Alice besó a Jasper apasionadamente y lo abrazó, cuando el beso terminó y Jasper se alejó lo suficiente para mirarla a los ojos, ella tomó el rostro de él entre sus manos.

-Pareces cansado.

-Acabo de ser padre, eso es duro.

-No bromees- dijo, abrazándolo de nuevo-. Pero como estás en una situación tan delicada, quizá puedas tumbarte a mi lado y descansar.

Edward se aclaró la garganta y se puso de pie.

-Parece que nos dicen que nos vayamos señoritas.

Jasper se dio la vuelta y se dio cuenta de que estaban allí, Les hizo un gesto con la mano y esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

Rosalie se levantó y alisó las arrugas de su falda de lana.

-Bueno, tengo que volver a casa. Jessica está siendo de gran ayuda en la posada, pero creo que la he dejado demasiado tiempo sola.

-Nos veremos mañana, Alice-dijo Bella, acercándose a su hermana y tomándola de la también tienes que descansar, papá- añado dándole un beso a su cuñado.

Alice tomó la mano de su hermana y se giró hacia Edward y Rosalie.

-¿Pueden dejarnos a solas con Bella un momento?

Edward pasó un brazo por los hombros de Rosalie y la condujo a la puerta.

-Debe ser una reunión secreta.

Después de que salieron del cuarto, Alice hizo un gesto a Jasper, indicándole la cama.

-Siéntate aquí, necesito hablar con mi hermana un minuto.

Bella estaba avergonzada.

-Escucha Alice, ya me haz dado las gracias por ayudarte a dar a luz a las niñas, pero creo que fue mi culpa que…

-¡Calla! Yo sugerí lo del paseo. Vine en avión desde Nueva York contra la opinión de Jasper y las órdenes del doctor, así que la culpa es más bien mía. Y en cualquier caso, todo ha salido bien, y ahora vamos a tener que celebrar un montón de cumpleaños a la vez y…-la, expresión de Alice se hizo maliciosa-.Y hay otro suceso importante…

Bella no entendía nada. Miró a Jasper, que tampoco parecía entender, aunque sonreía.

-No sé de lo que esta hablando, pero…-tomó la mano de Bella y se la llevo a los labios-. ¿Cómo puedo agradecerte que hayas salvado a Alice y a las niñas?

La expresión de Jasper era ten intensa que los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Me alegro…-pero la emoción no le permitía seguir hablando. Se aclaró la garganta-. Me alegro de que todo haya salido bien.

-No vayas a hacerme llorar entre los dos- dijo Alice, también emocionada-.¿Me dejan que diga algo importante?- se recostó, y una vez cómoda, tomó una de las manos de Bella entre las suyas-. ¿Te das cuenta que hemos completado todos los requisitos de la leyenda?

Bella desconcertada, miro hacia Jasper.

-¿A que te refieres cariño?-pregunto el hombre, acariciándole el pelo.

Alice miro a Bella.

-Te vas a casar con Edward.

Bella no se había sentido nunca tan aturdida, ni siquiera al recibir la carta de James el día anterior diciéndole que rompía el compromiso con ella para casarse con otra mujer. Ella había esperado un año y nueve largos y solitarios meses mientras el grupo de teatro prolongaba su gira por Australia una y otra vez. La carta de James había supuesto un golpe cruel. ¡Pero eso era una locura!

Frunció el ceño, incapaz de decir nada en ese momento, mientras miraba a su hermana que, en ese momento, sintió un dolor agudo en el vientre.

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó, poniéndole la mano en la frente.

-¿Tiene fiebre?- preguntó preocupado Jasper.

-Creo que no – dijo, pulsando el botón para llamar a la enfermera.

-Estoy perfectamente – aseguró Alice, intentando evitar que Bella llamara-. ¿No recuerdas la leyenda?

Bella se agacho al lado de su hermana

-¿Lo de la luna llena y el cumpleaños?

Alice asintió.

-Y dormir en una mansión. Y, para tu información, hoy es tu cumpleaños. La noche pasada hubo luna llena y sé que dormiste, porque te vi.

Bella miró a Jasper con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-¿Qué debemos hacer?

-Yo no se tu, pero yo voy a besar a la novia.

La mente de Bella parecía estar bloqueada. Era evidente que la locura que le había entrado a Alice, también había afectado a su marido. Se soltó de Alice y retrocedió.

-Si es una broma, no me hace gracia.

Alice se incorporó, luego volvió a recostarse.

-No es una broma. Díselo Jasper, dile que está destinada a casarse con Edward Cullen, igual que yo estaba destinada a casarme contigo.

Jasper se apoyó en un codo y se incorporo. Era una imagen encantadora ver a aquel hombre grande inclinado sobre la mujer que amaba. Dos personas que no se parecían en nada y que se habían encontrado en un lugar improbable a raíz de lo cual sus vidas habían cambiado drásticamente.

-Me gusta Edward. Harías una buena pareja- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Pero Edward ha sido como un hermano para nosotras. Él… él…Está conversación es ridícula. Además, no puedo pensar ahora mismo en el matrimonio- grito pensando en la traición de James que había dañado su corazón tal vez para siempre.

Incluso así, Bella no era el tipo de persona que se enojara habitualmente o gritara. Ella siempre había sido la que ponía paz entre las tres hermanas, no estaba enfadada con Alice, su hermana menor, que había insistido en volar a Branson para estar con ella el día de su cumpleaños.

Bella tomó la mano de ambos.

-Creo que la forma en que se conocieron fue muy romántica. Pero no quiero que vuelvan a hablar acerca de esa leyenda. Eso es distinto de lo que ustedes tienen.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto su hermana-. En cualquier caso, no podemos hacer nada, el destino esta sellado.

Las cejas de Bella se unieron y miró a Jasper.

-El temas esta zanjado, ¿de acuerdo?

El hombre parpadeó.

-Siempre supe que Edward era un hombre con mucha suerte, aunque no sabia que iba a ser tan afortunado.

-Están locos los dos.

-Es que estamos muy contentos por ti, Bella- dijo Alice abrazándose a su marido.

-Duerman, se sentirán mejor mañana.

-Te ves muy guapa cuando te enfadas- replico Alice diciéndole adiós con la mano-. Y ahora vete, que Jasper tiene que cuidarme un poco.

Bella salió del cuarto y se dirigió hacia el estacionamiento, diciéndose que Edward nunca se enteraría de lo que habían hablado aquel dia. Edward Cullen se sentía en deuda con el padre de ellas, por haberle ayudado mucho en un momento de su vida y por eso cuidaba a las hermanas. A las tres por igual.

¡Ella no iba a permitir nunca que lo avergonzaran con tamaña locura!

Aquel año hizo tanto frio en Branson que Edward tuvo que encender la chimenea en el salón de la posada. Afortunadamente septiembre no era uno de los meses mas turísticos para la cuidad de Missouri, llamada Las Vegas de Ozarks. Gracias a lo cual, Edward había encontrado una habitación libre.

Bella había dormido estupendamente, y se había dado un baño relajante, por lo que se sentía mas humana cuando se sentó en el sofá de muselina blanco, con un cojín entre las manos. Miro a Edward disimuladamente. Él estaba jugando a las cartas con Rosalie sobre la alfombra oriental frente al fuego.

Rosalie dio un golpe en la mano de él, al tiempo que éste tomaba una carta que ella acababa de dejar en el montón.

-¡Es la tercera!

Edward la metió entre sus cartas.

-¿Qué voy a hacer si no sabes distinguir una carta buena?

-Será mejor que tengas cuidado- le aconsejo Rosalie, tomando una carta, mirando a Edward con el ceño fruncido, y dejando la carta en el montón. Rosalie agarro su mano-. ¡No! Hay una regla que prohíbe tomar más de tres cartas seguidas.

-Enséñame esa regla en el libro- replico él riendo.

-¿No confías en mi?

-Nada.

-La carta estaba ya doblada y arrugada, pero Edward no la soltaba.

-Si me ganas te mato.

-¡Gané!- exclamo él, con una sonrisa tan encantadora que a Bella le robo el aliento.

Rosalie tiro las cartas al aire.

-¡No jugare más con un tramposo!

Bella unió sus risas a las de ellos. Tomó una de las cartas cuando ésta caía al suelo.

-¿Cuándo vas a enterarte de que a Rosalie no le gusta perder?

Edward alzó los ojos. La chimenea jugaba con su cabello, dándole un halo broncíneo. Los dientes parecían demasiad blancos cuando sonrió.

-Entonces, juega tu conmigo. Si no mi seguro de vida va a resentirse.

-Tu… eres el único hombre al que no puedo ganarle en este juego- intervino Rosalie-. Te odio. Es un fallo imperdonable de tu carácter.

El hombre elevó una ceja.

-Entonces, ya son dos errores que tengo. Bella dice que no tengo idea de cómo nacen los niños.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó Rosalie, mirando asombrada a Bella-. ¿Tú crees que aquella supermodelo que estuvo siguiéndote durante seis meses también creía eso?

-No me perseguía, solo me seguía y aparecía cuando menos lo esperaba- contestó Edward divertido.

Rosalie se puso de pie.

-Ahora discúlpame, estoy loca por sugerir que ella te perseguía. Después de todo, perseguir significa que alguien te siga y aparezca cuando menos te lo esperas. Así que soy tonta.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Pero ahora está en Francia. Creo que, afortunadamente, esta bajo tratamiento.

-¿Qué era lo que no podía resistir de ti Edward? ¿La habilidad con la juegas a las cartas?

Las mejillas de Bella estaban rojas.

-Estaba bromeando cuando dije eso, Rose. Estoy segura que Edward sabe todo acerca de… del sexo.

Rosalie se hecho a reír.

-Bella, Edward sabía ya todo acerca de eso incluso antes de que su madre se casara con nuestro padre y se viniera a vivir con nosotros- contestó Rosalie, con una mirada de superioridad-. Lo sé porque mi habitación estaba justo debajo de la suya. Solía ver a las chicas que estaban por la ventana de su habitación.

La expresión de Edward era dócil, aunque cautivadora.

-¡Diablos! ¿Lo sabias?

-¡No!- grito Bella-. No me lo creo. Nunca vi ninguna chica y yo corría a su habitación cada vez que había tormenta.

-Durante las tormentas, las ventanas permanecían cerradas- recordó Rosalie con una carcajada.

Edward se volvió hacia el fuego de la chimenea. Bella tuvo la sensación de que estaba avergonzado por la discusión sobre su adolescencia.

-En esas noches la ventana se cerraba, dejando afuera la lluvia y a la mitad de las adolescentes de Kansas City- continuo Rosalie, cruzándose de brazos-. Y tu dices que no sabe de donde vienen los niños… Es otro ejemplo de que no sabes nada acerca de los hombres.

El comentario fue inoportuno, y Bella hizo una mueca.

De repente, Rosalie estaba de pie delante de ella. La tomó el rosto entre las manos y sonrió.

-Lo siento. Ni quise herirte, solo intentaba decir algo divertido- la mujer miró hacia el techo-. Estaba tan furiosa por lo de James… eso es todo. ¿Me perdonas?

Bella trago saliva y recuperó el ánimo. Luego asintió.

-Claro que si.

-¿Les apetece un té?- pregunto la mujer, intentando aliviar la tensión-. Como no nos dejas festejar tu cumpleaños hasta que Alice y las gemelas vuelvan a casa, podríamos tomar un té de manzana para festejar que hoy cumples 24 años. ¿Qué me dices?

Bella asintió.

-Me parece bien- respondió, sonriendo incluso, y mirando directamente a los ojos de su hermana, que parecía sentir mucho lo que había dicho.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?- se ofreció Edward.

-No, los tramposos limpiaran luego.

-¿Eso viene en el libro de Rosalie sobre los tramposos que se atreven a ganarle a las cartas?

-Si, capitulo uno- dijo levantando la barbilla.

Después de que Rosalie dejara la habitación, Bella descubrió que Edward la miraba en silencio.

-¿Juegas conmigo?

La muchacha tuvo una extraña sensación en la espalda e hizo un movimiento negativo. La predicción de Alice seguía en su mente y la pregunta inocente de Edward tuvo un efecto erótico en ella. Bella se recostó en el sofá y apretó en cojín contra sus senos.

-No soy buena en las cartas.

-Tampoco Rosalie- contesto él, con una sonrisa tan irresistible, que ella no pudo evitar sonreír a su vez-. Si, le dices que te he dicho eso, se enfadara contigo también.

-Ya lo sé.

Se miraron durante unos segundos el uno al otro, hasta que Edward hizo un gesto que informo a Bella de que estaba allí para escuchar. Era increíble como podían comunicarse sin palabras.

-No creo que puedas ayudarme Edward.

-Puedo intentarlo.

-Dejémoslo, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.

Edward comenzó a recoger las cartas. La ropa que llevaba era muy sencilla, aunque cara, sus pantalones de color claro que resaltaban sus muslos fuertes y sus caderas estrechas. Su camisa era de punto, de color verde esmeralda como sus ojos, y al moverse, se ceñía a sus hombros y brazos. Observo su cabeza y pensó en lo maravilloso que podía ser observar a alguien recoger unas cartas del suelo.

Sin querer, tocó el tobillo de ella, mientras recogía la última carta. Ella grito, sin darse cuenta de que estaba soñando despierta.

-Lo siento- dijo levantándose y sentándose a su lado con las cartas. La carta arrugada se le cayó de las manos y aterrizó en el regazo de Bella. El cuerpo de Bella se estremeció ante el contacto de su mano agarrando la carta-. Pareces nerviosa, Bella.

Ella aparto a un lado el cojín al que había estado abrazada. Luego pareció pensárselo mejor y volvió a apretarlo contra si, usándolo como una barrera protectora.

-No, no estoy nerviosa- mintió, luego se pregunto porque demonios estaría tan inquieta, Edward y ella estaban muy unidos y se conocían hacía demasiado tiempo.

Evitó la mirada escrutadora de él, fijando la vista en su mandíbula, mientras buscaba un tea de conversación-.¿Por qué has venido, Edward?

-Creí que Rosalie te lo había dicho. Estoy pensando en abrir mi quinto restaurante de la cadena Cullen aquí en Branson. Me imagino que si mis restaurantes son tan buenos para Nueva York, Chicago, Los Angles y Londres, también servirán para las chicas Swan.

Ella sonrió a su pesar, pero de inmediato aparto los ojos de la intensa mirada de él.

-Bueno pues te lo agradezco en nombre de todas las chicas Swan.

-No hay que agradecer- su fuerte muslo choco contra los de ella al echarse hacia tras en su silla.

Lo cierto era que estaban sentados demasiado cerca el uno del otro, pero ella no tenia miedo de él. Al fin y al cabo, el hecho de que su hermana Alice hubiera dicho que se iban a casar, no significaba que él tuviera ninguna inclinación amorosa hacia ella. Y ella misma, en lo ultimo pensaba era tener un romance con Edward.

-¿Estas cansada?

-No- negó ella con la cabeza, apoyada sobre los hombros de él. Y era cierto. Lo único que sucedía era que estaba algo baja de ánimo.

-En cualquier caso, te vendrá bien el té que está preparando Rose.

-No tengo sueño

El paso su brazo por los hombros de ella.

-Claro que no, Bells.

No supo el tiempo que pasó abrazada a Edward antes de que la despertara el timbre de la puerta.

-Yo abriré- dijo Rosalie.

-Justo a tiempo- murmuro Edward-. No te has dormido, ¿verdad?

-No…claro que no- dijo, apartándose de él y fijándose en que ya habían puesto la bandeja con el té.

-No se si creerte- dijo él, echándose a reír.

Edward iba a añadir alfo, Pero Rosalie lo interrumpió.

-Bella una carta para ti.

Ella se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta, donde su hermana le tendí el papel.

-Quizá James ha cambiado de opinión y ha decidido volver contigo.

Bella tomó la carta y la abrió.

-Eso no debería disgustarte.

Rosalie se dirigió hacia la mesa donde estaba el té, mirando preocupada a Bella.

-Voy a servir el té, antes que sé que quede helado.

Bella leyó la carta sin poder creer lo que veían sus ojos. Después de leerlo por segunda vez, se le escapo un grito, mientras las fuerzas la abandonaban. Oyó como una taza de té caía y se hacia añicos.

-¡Bella!- unos poderosos brazos masculinos evitaron que se cayera al suelo-¿Por qué gritas? ¿Qué te sucede?


	3. Chapter 3

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia pertenece a Renee Roszel.**

**Capítulo 3**

Bella se había desmayado por primera vez en su vida. Las noticias que le habían llegado eran horribles. Un escalofrío la recorrió por entero, devolviéndole la conciencia.

Al darse cuenta de que Edward la llevaba en brazos hacia el sillón, sintió una gran vergüenza.

—¡Oh, sí estoy bien! No hace falta que…

—Calla, estás tan pálida como un fantasma.

—¡Dios mío! —gritó Rosalie. Bella se dio cuenta de que su hermana debía de estar leyendo el telegrama que había provocado su desmayo—. ¡Ese cerdo va a venir aquí!

Edward miró preocupado en dirección a Rosalie.

—¿Quién va a venir?

—Léelo tú mismo —dijo Rosalie, dándole el telegrama a Edward—. Si te lo tengo que explicar, me temo que voy a decir cosas peores acerca de ese hombre.

Edward miró confuso el telegrama y lo apartó cuando Bella intentó recuperarlo.

Ella protestó, mientras se cubría la cara con ambas manos. Tenía que irse de la ciudad inmediatamente. Pero ¿dónde iría? No tenía familiares en ningún sitio. Aunque eso no importaba. No podía quedarse en Branson, eso estaba claro.

Bella trató de enfocar a Edward, que estaba leyendo el telegrama con gesto sombrío.

—¿Quién se cree ese mierda que es?

Luego leyó en voz alta el telegrama.

_Querida Bella,_

_Ya sé que mi carta ha debido sorprenderte, y te pido disculpas por ello. Después de pensarlo, he decidido que lo mejor será que nos veamos y te pueda explicar las cosas._

_Para cuando recibas este telegrama, mi prometida y yo estaremos camino de Branson.. Es imprescindible que pasemos a ser buenos amigos._

_Tienes que conocer a mi prometida. Ambas sois encantadoras y estoy seguro de que llegaréis a ser grandes amigas. Sé que tú piensas, igual que yo, que la vida es demasiado corta como para que dos personas como nosotros puedan permanecer enfadadas por mucho tiempo._

_Siempre tuyo, James._

—Esa bestia egoísta —dijo Edward con verdadero enfado—. Ya le enseñaré yo…

—No, Edward —dijo Bella, tocando su brazo con gesto de aprecio—. No debes inmiscuirte en esto. Además, yo no pienso estar aquí para cuando él llegue.

—¿Qué? —Rosalie se inclinó hacia su hermana—. ¿Y dónde vas a ir?

Bella se pasó una mano temblorosa por el pelo.

—No sé, pero no me voy a quedar aquí. No podría enfrentarme al hecho de conocer a su prometida. Seguro que lo entiendes.

—Yo no entiendo nada —su hermana parecía realmente enfadada—. Tú no tienes por qué irte. Lo que tienes que hacer es salir a recibirlo con una pistola en la mano. Eso es lo que tienes que hacer.

Bella hizo una mueca, mientras se incorporaba en el sofá para sentarse. Edward se sentó a su lado con gesto de compadecerla.

—¿Te irás antes de que Helen salga del hospital con las dos gemelas? Ella va a venir para celebrar tu cumpleaños.

Bella se había olvidado de eso. Pero ¿qué podía hacer? Ella no era una persona agresiva que sirviera para enfrentarse a alguien como haría su hermana Rosalie, que había sido abogado. Bella, sin embargo, odiaba las confrontaciones, y se esforzaba para que su vida transcurriese tranquila y feliz. La gente la llamaba la hermana dulce, siempre sensible y conciliadora.

No podía enfrentarse a James y su prometida de ninguna de las maneras. Se estremeció sólo de pensarlo, sin poder mirar ni a Edward ni a su hermana.

—No puedo quedarme —Edwaard tomó sus manos entre las de él, pero ella las apartó. No quería que nadie la reconfortara—. Voy a hacer las maletas.

—Ni hablar —advirtió Rosalie. Bella se levantó, pero su hermana mayor la detuvo—. No vas a salir huyendo como un conejo, jovencita. Si tú te vas, no va a haber nadie que pueda evitar que lo abofetee antes de estrangularlo. ¿Es eso lo que quieres? ¿Quieres que pase los mejores años de mi vida entre rejas por haber matado a ese desgraciado?

—Rosalie, por favor, deja que me vaya —Bella intentó apartar a su hermana—. Además, sé que estás deseando decirle tú misma a James que se largue.

—Lo que yo estoy deseando es que seas tú quien le diga que se largue.

Los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Es que… no puedo.

Rosalie bajó los brazos, frunciendo el ceño.

—¡Cobarde!

—No digas eso, Rosalie —se defendió Bella, tratando de no temblar.

—Tu hermana lleva razón, Bella. No te vayas, y enséñale a ese tipo que te da igual lo que él haga.

Bella lo miró entre lágrimas.

—Pero es que sí que me importa.

—Pues véngate de él. Ese hombre tiene un ego tan grande que piensa que puede presentaros y conseguir que os hagáis amigas. Demuéstrale que se equivoca.

—Eso es —Rosalie comenzó a aplaudir con entusiasmo—, hazle creer que te aburre tanto su llegada que no te acuerdas ni de su nombre. Ahora, Edward, tenemos que pensar la mejor forma de herir el orgullo de James.

Bella los dejó hablar, pero en cuanto acabasen, ella subiría a hacer el equipaje.

—¡Ya lo tengo! —exclamó Edward.

—¿Qué es? ¿Una buena patada en el trasero? —preguntó Rosalie.

—Psicológicamente, sí.

—Por favor… —comenzó a quejarse Bella.

—Calla, que Edward ha tenido una idea.

Bella miró a Edward, que la observaba a su vez con pena. Ella estaba segura de que su idea no le iba a gustar. Y lo que menos le gustaba era que ese hombre pudiera sentir pena por ella, aunque no sabía por qué.

—Bueno, lo que más podría herir el ego de James, sería que Bella se presentara ante él y su nuevo amor, estando ella prometida a su vez.

Rosalie se quedó mirando el rostro de su hermana, mientras trataba de pensar en lo que Edward acababa de proponer. Y por la sonrisa de triunfo que apareció en sus labios, debió de pensar que la idea era genial.

—¡Magnífico! —gritó Rosalie—. El fuego hay que combatirlo con fuego. Estoy deseando ver su cara cuando sepa que tú le has sido tan infiel como él te lo ha sido a ti.

Bella frunció el ceño. Ni siquiera pudo expresar lo que estaba pasando por su mente. Por un momento, incluso estuvo de acuerdo en que sería una buena idea.

Pero ¿quién sería su prometido? ¡Esa idea era impracticable!

—Voy a recoger la taza rota —dijo Rosalie, mientras se agachaba para limpiar los pequeños pedazos de porcelana—. Habrá que avisar a Alice y Rosalie, no hay un momento que perder.

Bella recuperó, de pronto, el habla.

—Pero ¿es que creéis que puedo estar de acuerdo con eso? Y aunque así fuera, existen dos problemas insalvables. El primero, que no conozco a ningún hombre que se pudiera prestar a ese engaño. Y el segundo, que yo no sé mentir.

Luego hizo ademán de querer marcharse.

—Voy a hacer el equipaje. Rosalie, llama a la estación de autobuses de Springfield y resérvame un billete en el primer autobús que salga para Kansas.

Una mano la agarró por la muñeca.

—Yo lo haré, Bella.

—Tú no harás nada parecido, Edward. Nadie va a llamar a la estación de autobuses —intervino Rosalie.

—No me refería a eso, sino a que yo seré el prometido de Bella —dijo, mientras la miraba fijamente—. Nos conocemos desde hace mucho. Así que no te será difícil simular que me quieres, ¿no es así, Bella?

—¡Eso es perfecto! —exclamó Rosalie—. Y Edward es mucho más guapo que James. Es más alto, tiene más dinero y, además, está esa barbilla fuerte y cuadrada. Sí, sin duda es mucho mejor partido que James.

—Para, antes de que me ruborice —dijo Edward.

Rosalie se echó a reír y luego le dio un beso a Edward.

—Ahora, voy a tirar estos trozos de porcelana china antes de que me corte una arteria —dijo Rosalie—. Vosotros comenzar a planear la caída de James.

—No dejaré que hagas eso por mí —dijo Bella, una vez estuvieron solos.

—Por favor, déjame ayudarte, Bella.

—Pero es que yo no soy una persona vengativa. Y no podría hacerlo. Además… —le comenzó a temblar el labio inferior, y de pronto se derrumbó sobre el sofá, tapándose los ojos con los puños—. ¡Oh, Edward! Estuve esperando durante tanto tiempo la vuelta de James… Tú no sabes lo que significa esperar a la persona que amas —sus palabras se cortaron con un sollozo.

Él se sentó a su lado, dejando que ella llorase sobre su pecho. A través de la angustia que sentía, Bella pudo escuchar lo que Edward estaba murmurando.

—Quizá sí sé lo que eso significa. Es posible que sí que lo sepa…

Lucy se quedó mirando la bandeja plateada del té sobre la mesa de la cocina mientras Rosalie entraba en la cocina desde la despensa. Sue y su ayudante estaba recogiendo los platos del desayuno y dejándolos en el lavavajillas.

—Sue, ¿podríais disculparnos unos minutos?. La mujer la miró algo asustada, pero asintió.

—Por supuesto, señorita Rosalie. Ramona y yo ya nos íbamos de todas formas a la ciudad a comprar algunas cosas —dijo, haciéndole un gesto a su ayudante. Después, salieron ambas, dejando solas a las dos hermanas.

Bella seguía preguntándose cómo había sido tan tonta de hacer caso a Edward y Rosalie. Tenía que haberse marchado como había pensado en un principio. Seguía sin verse capaz de fingir que estaba comprometida con Edward.

—¡Bueno! —la exclamación de su hermana mayor interrumpió sus pensamientos—. No sé qué pasa con nuestra hermana y su esposo. Bella la miró algo asustada.

—¿Es que ocurre algo? ¿Están bien? ¿Es que las gemelas…?

—Déjalo —Rosalie le puso una mano a su hermana sobre el hombro—. Perdona, están todos bien. Me refería a su reacción cuando les hablé de nuestro plan. Alice se echó a reír. Y oí cómo se lo contaba a Jasper, que también se echó a reír —Rosalie agitó la cabeza—. Me parece que tienen un extraño sentido del humor.

Bella sintió cómo el calor subía a sus mejillas. Sabía perfectamente lo que Alice y Jasper habían pensado. En la leyenda. Y sabía que eso eran tonterías. Ella no pensaba verse envuelta en una relación con otro hombre tan pronto. Y quizá, nunca más. Edward sólo era un amigo que trataba de ayudarla por gratitud hacia Charlie Swan y porque ella le importaba lo suficiente como para que tratara de salvarla de esa situación. Eso era lo único que sucedía.

—No entiendo cómo pudiste decirles eso —le dijo a su hermana—. Yo sigo pensando en hacer el equipaje y…

—Isabella Marie Swan, no te vas a poner en ridículo huyendo de aquí. ¿Está claro? James Tinsley necesita que alguien le rebaje los humos, y Edward está dispuesto a ayudarte, así que no hay más que hablar.

Rosalie se puso a recoger la bandeja del té.

—Además, seguro que James se marcha en el primer vuelo con su prometida en cuanto se entere de lo tuyo con Edward—dijo Rosalie, pasándole la mano a Lucy por el pelo rubio platino, que le llegaba a la altura de los hombros—. Sólo tendrás que fingir que estás comprometida durante cinco minutos.

—¿Eso crees? —Bella se preguntó cómo su hermana podía convertir en lógicas las ideas más extrañas. Seguramente había aprendido en la Facultad de Derecho.

—No lo creo, lo sé —sonrió Rosalie, dándole un beso a su hermana—. Y una vez aclarado esto, me voy.

Mientras la cabeza pelirroja de su hermana desaparecía en dirección al vestíbulo, Bella tuvo un horrible pensamiento.

—¿Y el servicio? ¿Qué sucederá con el ama de llaves, Jule, y con su ayudante, Ramona?

El rostro de Rosalie se tensó por unos momentos, pero luego se relajó.

—Bueno, durante cinco minutos también ellas creerán que estás comprometida. No hay ningún problema.

Rosalie se marchó antes de que Bella pudiera preguntarle acerca de los otros problemas que podían surgir. ¿Qué sucedería si James descubría que estaban mintiendo? ¿Y si no decidía quedarse sólo cinco minutos? ¿Y si…? Lo cierto era que Bella sólo podía concentrar sus pensamientos en los posibles contratiempos.

Bella se puso en pie, pensando en que lo que tenía que hacer era subir a hacer el equipaje y luego irse a un hotel de Branson. Sabía que no debía seguir adelante con esa charada, aunque Edward estuviera dispuesto a ayudarla. Ella no podía meterle en ese asunto. Eso era pedirle demasiado.

Tenía que marcharse inmediatamente.

Bella comprobó la hora. Eran las diez en punto. El taxi llegaría en cualquier momento. Después de cerrar la maleta, salió de la habitación y bajó las escaleras tan rápidamente como pudo. Sabía que a esas horas Rosalie estaría en su despacho trabajando y que Edward… Bueno, él debía de estar en su habitación o dando un paseo. En cualquier caso, él no podría detenerla, y ella se alegraba, ya que no quería que ninguno de ellos volviera a tratar de convencerla de que siguiera con ese plan absurdo. Bajó las escaleras que conducían al vestíbulo.

Escuchó el ruido de unas ruedas sobre la grava de afuera, al tiempo que alcanzaba la puerta principal. Justo a tiempo. Pudo comprobar a través del cristal que el coche que acababa de llegar era un taxi.

Respiró hondo mientras decidía que no dejaría que James pudiera ver el dolor que reflejaban sus ojos. No le importaba que él se enterara de que ella había huido. Además, Rosalie era demasiado orgullosa como para permitir que James pensara que ella había huido. Seguro que inventaba alguna historia creíble con tal de ocultar la verdad.

Sí, marcharse era la única solución. Si se quedaba, no iba a poder esconder su angustia. James no era ningún estúpido.

Justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta, escuchó cómo se cerraba una puerta. Luego escuchó cómo se cerraba otra. ¿Se habían cerrado dos puertas? La alarma hizo que se le contrajera el estómago mientras miraba por el cristal.

¡James!

Él y su prometida.

—¿Bella? —oyó a sus espaldas—. ¿Qué pasa? —Edward se acercó hasta donde ella estaba—. ¿Qué es lo que va mal?

Ella no pudo decir nada. Se limitó a señalar por encima de su hombro. Él se acercó más, y ella pudo sentir su familiar perfume. Edward miró a través del cristal para ver que pasaba.

—¿Ya ha llegado ese bastardo?

Ella asintió.

Luego Edward se fijó en la maleta que ella tenía en la mano y frunció el ceño. Al ver el gesto de desaprobación de él, Bella sintió ganas de echarse a llorar.

—Bella, ibas a…

—No podía quedarme, Edward.

Él no dijo nada, se limitó a agarrar la maleta y a subir las escaleras a toda prisa.

Bella no pudo protestar. Luego se sobresaltó al oír pasos en el porche. Se apartó de la puerta como si fuera una manada de lobos lo que iba a entrar, para luego quedarse mirando fijamente cómo el picaporte comenzaba a girar.

Se oyó un ruido breve y la puerta se empezó a abrir como a cámara lenta y, después de lo que pareció una eternidad, allí estaba James.

James Tinsley era el hombre con el que Bella había imaginado que pasaría el resto de sus días, el profesor de teatro de la Universidad de Kansas que había sido elegido para dirigir una producción de Broadway sobre una versión de Hamlet. Por supuesto, para una persona ambiciosa como él, era una oportunidad única a la que no se pudo resistir, a pesar de que Bella y él fueran a casarse en menos de dos meses.

De manera que le había pedido a Bella que lo esperara. Una espera que había durado dos largos años en los que él había viajado con la compañía por Australia, y durante la cual había conquistado a otra mujer.

Bella no pudo evitar cierta inquietud al darse cuenta de que seguía siendo tan atractivo como recordaba. Alto y delgado, vestía siempre de un modo impecable, aunque de una manera un poco llamativa. Sus ojos brillantes contrastaban con la piel pálida. Y como nota característica, su aristocrática nariz, demasiado alta para demostrar cualquier tipo de humildad.

Al ver a Bella, el hombre esbozó una sonrisa y abrió los brazos, como si esperara que la muchacha fuera a abrazarse a él en un arrebato de alegría.

—¡Bella, mi mascota! —exclamó, con una delicada voz de bajo—. ¡Qué placer verte de nuevo!

Entró en la sala y luego se detuvo, con la sonrisa congelada en los labios. Bella estaba tan confundida que apenas pudo reaccionar hasta que un brazo la rodeó por la cintura y la estrechó contra un torso musculoso. Notó la colonia de Edward y respiró profundamente, tratando de llenarse de valor.

Era demasiado tarde para escapar.

—Nosotros también nos alegramos de verte, James, viejo amigo —contestó Edward, extendiendo una mano hacia el hombre, que se había quedado inmóvil—. Ciertamente es un placer, ¿verdad, cariño?

Bella se sentía destrozada. La farsa acababa de comenzar.

* * *

><p>¡Hola chicas!<p>

Ya se que tarde demasiado en actualizar esta historia, pero prometo actualizar más seguido.

A partir de este capítulo las cosas empiezan a poner muuy buenas!

Espero sus opiniones!

Besos

Lucy


	4. Chapter 4

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia pertenece a Renee Roszel.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3<strong>

La sonrisa de James se apagó momentáneamente, para después iluminarse de nuevo.

—¿Qué significa esto, Bella, cielo?

Se oyó un ruido fuera y la puerta se abrió.

—¿Jamie? —se oyó un golpe en la puerta—. ¿Jamie, puedes abrir la puerta un poco más? —dijo una voz femenina. James abrió la puerta para permitir que una mujer de baja estatura entrara, con una maleta en cada mano—. He dicho al taxista que nosotros nos encargaríamos de las maletas, Jamie. Dame unas monedas… —la mujer alzó los ojos y esbozó una sonrisa—. Bueno, no sé muy bien lo que se dice en estos casos, así que… Hola a todo el mundo.

Lucy miró a la joven que apenas medía metro y medio. Su cabello rojo se separaba de la cabeza hacia todos los lados, en un estilo medio punky que en cierta manera la iba bien. Por su amplia sonrisa, era evidente que no sabía dónde se metía. Al parecer, James no había pensado que la pobre necesitara ningún tipo de preparación para esa extraña situación. Era evidente que no solía dar las malas noticias cara a cara. «Está claro que no es ningún héroe», musitó Bella para sí.

—Hola —replicó Edward, extendiendo la mano hacia la muchacha—. Yo soy Edward Cullen y ésta es mi prometida, Bella Swan. Encantado, señorita…

La muchacha de grandes ojos color avellana dejó una de las maletas en el suelo y le dio la mano, después de frotárselas contra los vaqueros rotos. Los ojos de Bella fueron directos a la camiseta roja de la chica, ceñida a sus senos desnudos.

—Victoria Green. Encantada de conoceros, Edward y Bella.

—¿Prometida?

Las tres cabezas se volvieron hacia James, que tenía un gesto de incredulidad evidente, y cuya sonrisa había desaparecido.

—¿Prometida? —repitió, en un tono intimidatorio que hizo estremecerse a Bella.

Si no llega a ser por el brazo de Edward y su cuerpo, Bella se habría caído de rodillas. Tragó saliva, pero no pudo decir nada.

—¿Desde cuándo exactamente? —preguntó James, dirigiendo una mirada dura a Bella.

—Fue un flechazo —contestó Edward, apretando la cintura de Bella. Por su voz, se notaba que sonreía y Bella se volvió para mirarlo—. Vine de visita y… bueno, de repente estábamos comprometidos, ¿verdad, amor mío?

Ella asintió sin decir nada y Edward acercó la boca a su frente. La muchacha notó el agradable roce de los labios calientes.

—No lamento lo que hice, Tinsley —dijo, alzando los ojos—. La amo desde hace mucho tiempo. Y no debes culpar a Bella de nada. Fui yo quien lo hice todo. Eso hizo que me sintiera como un tiburón, hasta que tu carta llegó —añadió, con una mueca—, aunque tú entiendes de tiburones, ¿verdad, amigo?

Las cejas de James se unieron en una mueca y apartó los ojos hacia Victoria. La pobre chica parecía confundida.

—Vicky, cariñito, ¿por qué no nos instalamos primero? Pareces cansada —luego se dio la vuelta hacia Bella—. ¿Nos podéis dar una llave? Quizá sea mejor seguir hablando de esto después.

Bella sintió ganas de ponerse a gritar. ¿Cómo después? Eso quería decir que SJames no pensaba quedarse sólo cinco minutos. Así que asintió y le dio una llave que sacó de la cómoda que había frente a la puerta, mientras se arrepentía con todas sus fuerzas de no haber sido fuerte para no escuchar a Rosalie y haberse marchado a Kansas.

Al darle la llave, le temblaba tanto la mano que el metal vibró contra el llavero, como si fuera un solo de percusión.

—¿Qué te pasa, cariño? Pareces nerviosa.

Ella se quedó inmóvil, como si la hubieran pillado en una falta. ¡No sabía mentir! Le había dicho a Edward y a Rosalie que no iba a poder hacerlo. Así que tendría que decirle a James toda la verdad. Pero cuando estaba a punto de hablar, miró a Edward.

Como si hubiera leído su mente, él se adelantó, y apartando a Bella de su antiguo prometido, le dio él mismo la llave a James.

—Ya conoces a Bella, le horroriza herir los sentimientos de los demás y no le gusta que te hayas enterado de nuestro compromiso de este modo —explicó, sonriendo mientras agarraba la mano de Bella cariñosamente—. Le dije que tú lo entenderías. Y es así, ¿verdad?

James tomó aliento y miró a Bella con los ojos entornados. Abrió la boca para contestar algo.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Por qué iba a importarte que estén comprometidos? —preguntó Victoria en ese momento, tocándole en el brazo.

James miró a su prometida sin decir nada hasta que pudo ajustar el rostro y esbozar una sonrisa tolerante.

—Vicky, cariño, pareces cansada. Quizá podamos descansar antes de comer —alzó los ojos hacia Bella—. ¿Nos vemos luego?

Ella asintió, que parecía ser la única cosa que era capaz de hacer. James miró a Victoria.

—Vamos, Vicky, cielo.

Entonces se dirigió hacia la escalera, pero una mano le tocó en el hombro.

—Esto no es un hotel, me temo. Y el equipaje no va a subir solo. ¿O quieres que la anfitriona suba las maletas?

Aunque James era alto, era más bajo que Edward. Se volvió hacia él e hizo un gesto educado. Luego retrocedió para agarrar una de las maletas.

—Me temo que yo también necesito descansar. He olvidado mi educación.

—Gracias —dijo Victoria, como si estuviera acostumbrada a llevar ella las maletas—. Mi guitarra está en el porche.

James salió y tomó el instrumento. Al volver pasó al lado de Edward sin mirarlo.

La pareja desapareció escaleras arriba y Bella apoyó los brazos sobre la cómoda de la entrada. Luego se quedó mirando fijamente a Edward.

—No puedo hacer esto.

—Puedes hacerlo, Bella. Es importante —aseguró, poniendo las manos sobre los hombros de ella.

Ella cerró los ojos para sacar fuerzas de aquellas manos, sabiendo que tenía que continuar con aquello, una vez empezado. Además, James merecía ser humillado.

—De acuerdo. ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

—Tú sígueme. Improvisaremos.

El brillo extraño que Bella vio en sus ojos tuvo que ser producto de la luz.

—¡Las gemelas tienen un aspecto magnífico! —exclamó Bella, abrazando a su hermana Alice—. ¿Cómo vas a llamarlas? ¿Y tú cómo estás, papá? —añadió, acercándose a Jasper.

—Los puntos me duelen mucho y la comida no me gusta, pero por lo demás estoy bien.

Alice se echó a reír.

—La verdad es que la comida es un poco mala. Y lo que no sabemos todavía es cómo llamaremos a las niñas. ¿Qué te parece Gladiola y Goldenrod?

Bella se puso rígida y se quedó mirando a su hermana sin saber qué contestar. Le parecían nombres horrorosos. La risa de Jasper delató la broma de Alice.

—¡Dios, ya sé que casi todos los nombres son de flor, pero hay un límite! —exclamó Bella, sentándose en una de las sillas—. Y ahora, en serio, ¿cómo vas a llamarlas?

—No lo sabemos todavía. Me temo que necesitamos ayuda. Yo me inclino por nombres políticos, como Kennedy y Reagan, y a Helen le gustan los nombres de películas, como Sabrina y Twister.

Rosalie entró en ese momento con Edward.

—¿Me he perdido algo?

—Estamos discutiendo cómo llamar a las niñas. Creo que Twister y Huracán serían bonitos. Son originales sin ser extraños, ¿a que sí, Edward?

—¿Qué es para ti extraño, Bella? ¿Ponerles nombres de microbios, como por ejemplo _Plasmodiophora Brassicae_?

—Eso sí que es original, Edward —replicó la muchacha, poniendo una mano en la mejilla como si pensara en algo importante—. ¿Y cómo podríamos llamar a la otra? Que todo el mundo piense algo que rime con _Plasmodiophora_.

—Seguro que te lo has inventado, Edward —dijo Rosalie, soltando una carcajada.

—No, yo no. Es un hongo. Te sorprenderías de lo que se puede aprender en el negocio de la hostelería.

Bella se ruborizó, sin saber por qué.

—Me estás impresionando.

—A mí también —terció Alice.

Todos rieron demostrando lo unidos que estaban todos. Bella se alegraba de que se hubieran reunido al fin.

Desde que Alice se había casado era más difícil estar todos juntos, ya que se había ido a vivir a otra ciudad. También Edward se había marchado años atrás.

—Pues poneos todos a pensar —ordenó Alice—. Es difícil que se os ocurra otra cosa mejor.

—Estoy herido —bromeó Edward.

—No me extraña, si quieres poner a las niñas el nombre de un hongo. Pero te perdono. ¿No me besas? —dijo Alice.

—¿Muerde? —preguntó Edward, mirando a su marido.

Jasper se sentó al lado de la cama de Alice y agarró una de sus manos.

—¿Cómo voy a negarme a que mi mujer dé un beso al primer hombre con el que se acostó?

La expresión de Edward fue de sorpresa. Alice se acercó y lo agarró por la solapa, para que se inclinara.

—Jasper ha oído que nos dejabas a Bella y a mí dormir en tu cama durante las tormentas. ¿Recuerdas?

—Claro que sí —replicó, riendo de nuevo—. Eres una madre guapísima.

—Condenadamente guapa —aseguró Jasper, acercándose a su esposa y susurrándole algo al oído. Luego se volvió a sentar y miró a su cuñada con una sonrisa en los labios—. Entonces, Bella, ¿qué tal va el noviazgo?

Bella se puso colorada y no pudo contestar.

—Muy bien. La comida resultó interesante. Hasta Bella pudo decir algo —respondió Rosalie—. Además, consiguió mirar a Edward una vez sin ruborizarse. Estoy segura de que lo hará mejor con un poco de práctica, pero nuestro amigo actúa mejor. Juraría que de verdad está enamorado de Edward. Siempre supe que eras un chico malo y que eras un peligro para las hermanas Swan.

Edward sonrió y Bella creyó notar un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

—Edward es un buen amigo —dijo, para ayudarlo—. No te metas con él, Rosalie. Eres una provocadora.

—¿Y cómo reaccionó James? —quiso saber Jasper.

—Tú no lo conoces, ¿verdad, Jasper?

—Nunca he tenido el placer.

—¿Qué placer? —Alice se tapó la boca con la palma de la mano—. Lo siento, se me ha escapado.

—James puede ser encantador y cariñoso —replicó, mirando seriamente a su hermana.

—Dije que lo sentía.

Rosalie se acercó a su hermana y le frotó los hombros.

—Tienes que dejar de defenderlo, Bella. No se lo merece. Recuerda que todos te queremos y deseamos que seas feliz.

—Espero que James y su nueva novia no se vayan antes de ver a nuestras gemelas —dijo Alice.

—¡Cállate de una vez! —gritó Bella, que enseguida se dio cuenta de que había sido grosera e hizo un gesto con la cabeza—. No sé por qué he seguido con esta farsa. Cuanto antes se vaya James, mejor.

—Estás muy nerviosa, hermanita —dijo Rosalie, masajeando la espalda de su hermana, luego miró a Edward—. ¿Crees que hemos metido a Bella en un buen lío?

—¿Por fin lo has descubierto? ¡Pues ahora es demasiado tarde!

La rubia parecía extrañada por el enfado inusual de su hermana. Abrió los labios, pero no salió ninguna palabra. Al parecer se había dado cuenta de la desesperación de Bella y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

—¡Oh, cariño, perdóname, por favor! Algunas veces olvido… No entendía…

Bella sabía que su hermana lloraba muy pocas veces y se levantó para abrazarla.

—No te preocupes, Rosie —murmuró emocionada—. Se irá pronto. Podré hacerlo.

Rosalie la abrazó a su vez y se limpió los ojos con el dorso de la mano.

—¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar en Branson, Edward? —preguntó Jasper, que parecía incómodo.

Bella se alegró de que alguien cambiara de tema.

—No estoy seguro. Tengo un apoderado que vigila todo. Además, estoy pensando en abrir un restaurante aquí en Branson.

Bella se volvió hacia él.

—Casi lo había olvidado —dijo, iluminándosele el rostro—. Puede que así vengas más a menudo.

—Claro que sí.

—Y bien, Edward, ¿se han besado?

La sonrisa de Edward se apagó. Después miró a Alice, que siempre hacía ese tipo de preguntas.

—¿Que si he besado a mi apoderado?

Alice soltó una carcajada.

—No, tonto, a Bella. ¿La has besado ya?

Los ojos de Edward se abrieron de par en par.

—Quiero decir, para James…

El hombre miró a Bella con cariño.

—No, no ha sido necesario.

—¿Necesario? —preguntó Jasper—. ¿Cuándo los novios necesitan una razón para besarse?

Bella se puso nerviosa, sus mejillas enrojecieron violentamente. Sabía lo que Jasper y Alice intentaban. Pero ella no iba a cooperar. Pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Rosalie y miró a Alice y Jasper enfadada.

—Los novios no necesitan una razón para besarse cuando son novios verdaderos.

—Puede que tengan razón, Bella —dijo Rosalie, sonriendo—. Quizá fuera una cosa inteligente si os dierais un beso apasionado. Así parecería todo más real.

Bella miró a Edward, que la estaba mirando a ella. No sabría decir si le resultaba desagradable la idea del beso o si sentía lástima por ella. Pero no parecía muy complacido.

—Si lo practicáis, saldrá perfecto —dijo Alice alegremente—. Y a nosotros nos encantaría poder ayudaros, ¿verdad, Jasper?

—Por supuesto.

—Son todos unos canallas —dijo Bella.

—Pero Bella, recuerda que es Edward. Ya lo has besado antes un millón de veces.

—¡Pero no en los labios! ¡No como a un novio!

—Eso son detalles —dijo Rosalie, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Detalles sin importancia —repitió Alice.

—Bésala, Edward. Nosotros te puntuaremos, como en los juegos olímpicos —dijo Jasper. Bella miró a su cuñado con un gesto de advertencia, pero éste lo ignoró—. Yo voy a ir a Francia, así que si hay un beso francés…

—¡Por favor! —gritó Bella, de repente contenta. Se dio la vuelta despacio y miró fijamente a Edward—. ¿No aceptas la prueba? ¿No crees que deberíamos besarnos?

—No hace falta que lo digas como si fuera una sentencia, Bella —contestó Edward, confundiéndola—. Puede que no sea tan mala idea. Si en un momento dado tenemos que besarnos y tú te pones tensa, Jamse descubrirá que estamos fingiendo.

—Además, podría ser algo educativo —añadió Alice.

—La educación es algo maravilloso —aseguró Jasper.

—La verdad es que si así se evita que te pongas colorada y actúes de manera torpe delante de James, entonces merece la pena practicar. Besense antes de que me marche —dijo, mirando su reloj de pulsera—. Tengo que ver a una mujer que va a venir a ayudar a Jule.

—Rosalie tiene que volver… —dijo Edward.

—Esto es una estupidez, no tenemos por qué besarnos —contestó Bella, mirando al techo.

—Apuesto a que sé por qué James está todavía en la casa —aventuró Rosalie—. Tiene que ser eso. No ha visto ninguna señal de cariño entre vosotros y sospecha algo. Ese hombre no es tonto.

Bella dio un suspiro.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Hagámoslo entonces.

—Atención, va a empezar el espectáculo.

—No bromees, no estoy de buen humor.

Entonces, Edward la miró con una expresión de disculpa.

—Lo siento. ¿Estás lista? —preguntó, acercándose y poniéndole las manos sobre los hombros.

—No vas a besarla así, ¿verdad que no? —preguntó Alice, asombrada—.Cabe un piano entre vosotros. Abrázala, Edward.

—¿Qué importa? —preguntó Bella a su hermana.

—¿Vais a hacer un dúo de piano o a besaros? Es lo único que quería saber.

—Me temo que no podemos tocar el piano —contestó Edward, rozando con su aliento el cabello de Bella. Entonces la abrazó y la estrechó contra su fuerte pecho. Lucy se puso tan nerviosa que se quedó rígida—. Bella, no te opongas. No te va a doler.

La muchacha comenzó a reírse. Por supuesto, era una risa nerviosa, que provocó en Edward la misma inquietud.

Se apartó.

—¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?

Ella hizo un gesto negativo, avergonzada de su risa histérica.

—¿Le estás haciendo cosquillas, Edward? —preguntó Alice confundida.

—Bella, si no puedes hacerlo…

—Puedo. Lo siento —susurró, humedeciéndose los labios.

La idea de besar a un hombre, aunque fuera Edward, frente a varias personas era demasiado difícil para ella. No podía reprimir la risa y se aclaró la garganta, intentando ponerse seria.

—Muy bien —dijo Edward.

Ella hizo un gesto, para indicar que en un momento estaría lista. Se aclaró de nuevo la garganta y se obligó a acercarse más a él. Una nueva carcajada histérica salió de sus labios.

Edward olía bien, y eso, de alguna manera, ayudaba. Las caderas de ella respondieron bien y se amoldaron al cuerpo de él. Entonces, dando un suspiro, lo agarró por la cintura. ¡Qué delgado y sólido sentía el cuerpo de él entre sus manos!

—Así está mejor. Ahora levanta la barbilla un poco.

La muchacha cerró los ojos y alzó el rostro, pero no ocurrió nada. Entonces abrió los ojos y se encontró unos ojos canela clavados en ella.

—Bella, necesito tus labios.

—Lo siento —se disculpó, dándose cuenta de que tenía los labios firmemente sujetos entre los dientes.

—Muy bien, prepárate. Esto es un beso, no una operación.

Bella, con las mejillas rojas de vergüenza, encontró de nuevo los ojos de Bella. Algo le dijo que estaba un poco enfadado. No tuvo tiempo de preguntarse el motivo, porque en ese momento su boca cubrió la de ella, mientras la abrazaba y la estrechaba contra él.

Ella había esperado que su beso fuera suave y delicado, pero se había equivocado. La boca que se movía dentro de sus labios la estaba devorando. Parecía suplicarle que la dejara explorar su interior.

El mensaje era tan claro que Bella no pudo evitar sentir un vuelco en el corazón. Abrió los ojos mucho y puso las manos entre ambos cuerpos, para apartarlo.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó, sin poder apenas respirar.

—Si no lo sabes, es que no lo he hecho bien. ¿Ha estado tan mal?

¡Por supuesto que no había estado mal!

—¡Ha estado fatal! ¡Muy mal! —mintió, con la voz rota—. Y no lo volveremos a hacer, Edward. Y vosotros, olvidaos de todo, ¿de acuerdo? —añadió, mirando a Jasper y Alice—. No volváis a hablar de ello nunca más.

La muchacha salió de la habitación enfadada y desconcertada. Desde luego había sido horrible. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de sentirse así con un beso de Edward? Si él era como de la familia.

Los nervios debían de haberla traicionado, eso era todo. Al salir del hospital, se apoyó contra el coche de Edward, pero, como si hubiera tocado algo que quemara, se apartó sobresaltada. Se pasó una mano por el pelo y dio un suspiro. ¡Era una estúpida! Ése era el coche alquilado de Edward, no sus labios.

Tomó aire y recordó aquellos labios. Eran absolutamente seductores. Nunca había pensado que unos labios pudieran besar de aquella manera. No le extrañaba que las adolescentes hubieran subido a su dormitorio por la ventana. No las culpaba, se dijo en silencio.

Se apoyó de nuevo en el coche y rezó para que James y su novia se marcharan cuanto antes. ¡No iba a haber ningún beso más entre Edward y ella!

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola hermosas!<strong>

**Les dejo un nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste, y espero sus opiniones.**

**Ya casi se termina _Siempre Amigos_, ¡que tristesa! pero continuare esta historia y les prometo actualizar mas seguido.**

**Besitos!**


	5. Chapter 5

¡Hola a todas! Se ha pasado mucho tiempo y sinceramente no tengo muchas escusas, solo que estoy en el último año de Universidad y pues estoy algo atareada con la escuela, el trabajo en fin, pero prometo actualizar mas seguido, no estableceré tiempo entre las actualizaciones porque quizá no los pueda cumplir, pero prometo hacer lo posible actualizar seguido…

Este capitulo esta dedicado entera y completamente a ti linda futura doctora debo decir que tus palabras me hicieron el día y me alegra muchísimo que te gusten mis historias, la verdad fuiste tu quien me hizo decidirme a subir este cap. ¡Gracias por leerme y espero que este te encante! ¡Ahora si disfrútenlo y díganme si les gusta!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5 <strong>

Bella se sentía avergonzada. ¿Cómo podía haber tratado a Edward tan mal, empujándolo y marchándose con un ataque de nervios? El camino de vuelta desde el hospital había sido tranquilo y agradable, a pesar de lo nerviosa que estaba, gracias a Rosalie. Bella le estaba muy agradecida a su hermana por haber mantenido una divertida conversación acerca de los extravagantes huéspedes que vivían en la posada. Si no hubiera sido por la charla de la alegre rubia, el viaje de vuelta habría supuesto una horrible pesadilla.

Bella se había sentado en el asiento de atrás del coche que Edward había alquilado, intentando pasar desapercibida. Iba justo detrás de su hermana, de modo que cuando se atrevía a mirar hacia él, podía ver su perfil. Aunque Edward iba riéndose con la charla de Rosalie, pudo notar que llevaba los hombros en tensión y que su mandíbula también reflejaba cierta tirantez. Era evidente que había herido sus sentimientos con esa estúpida reacción, y se despreciaba por ello.

Las dejó en la posada, y luego se dirigió hacia Branson, donde tenía una cita con el hombre que llevaba sus negocios. Edward no volvió a tiempo de cenar con ellos, así que Bella tuvo que pasar toda la velada bajo la atenta mirada de James, que no parecía creerse que estuviera comprometida.

Después de cenar, algunas personas se marcharon a Branson para asistir a alguno de los muchos espectáculos de la ciudad, y el resto, salvo Bella, fueron al salón.

No quería estar con James y su prometida, que era más simple que un ratón.

No quería ir allí para ser interrogada por James. Así que decidió ir a dar un paseo. Cualquier cosa era mejor que soportar el educado tercer grado al que le estaba sometiendo James.

Luego se fue a cambiar, poniéndose el enorme jersey que había tejido para James como regalo de bienvenida, antes de saber que había roto con ella. Se metió en la enorme prenda pensando irritada que lo último que haría en la nueva situación sería regalárselo.

Además, últimamente se llevaban las prendas grandes y nadie repararía en que era un jersey de hombre. Llevaba unos vaqueros y una camisa blanca debajo del jersey, de modo que iba bien abrigada por si hacía fresco. Se apartó el pelo de la cara y se miró al espejo. Su mirada era de culpabilidad. Si James la veía así, descubriría todo.

Salió de puntillas hacia las escaleras y bajó hasta el vestíbulo. Ya estaba saliendo al jardín, cuando vio que había alguien sentado en mitad de las escaleras. No fue difícil darse cuenta de que era Edward, debido a la anchura de la espalda que estaba cortándole el camino.

—Hola, Ed —su voz sonó chillona, debido a la vergüenza que sentía. Lo cierto era que quería disculparse con él, pero todavía no estaba preparada para hacerlo.

Él estaba con la cabeza entre las manos como si estuviera sumido en profundos pensamientos. Iba vestido con unos vaqueros y con un suéter negro de cuello vuelto que remarcaba su fuerte torso.

—Hola —respondió, levantando la vista hacia ella—. ¿De qué estás huyendo, Bella?

Ella terminó de bajar las escaleras y se quedó de pie sobre la hierba, mirándolo.

—Pensé que prefería ir a dar un paseo, mejor que estar toda la noche bajo la atenta mirada de James.

—¿Quieres sentarte conmigo? —le propuso Edward, con expresión seria, dando una palmada sobre el escalón de madera en que estaba sentado.

Lo cierto era que le apetecía estar con él, y eso la asustó. Asintiendo, se recogió el enorme jersey y se sentó a su lado. No había demasiado espacio para los dos, pero a Bella no le importaba. Así Edward le daría calor. Estaba helada.

Él apartó la mirada de ella y volvió su atención hacia el oscuro bosque de detrás de la posada. Se quedaron en silencio durante unos instantes.

—Lo siento —dijo ella, finalmente—. Creo que estuve un poco brusca en el hospital.

Él parpadeó y volvió hacia ella su triste mirada. Sus rostros estaban muy cerca el uno del otro.

—No, Bella. Fue culpa mía. Nunca debería haberte besado.

Bella sintió que se le acaloraban las mejillas.

—No, yo… —no sabía lo que podía decir, pero estaba segura de que tenía que decir algo que arreglara las cosas entre ellos—. Lo que me sucede es que no estoy realmente aquí a nivel emocional. ¿Sabes lo que quiero decir? Y… cuando me besaste de ese modo, yo no estaba preparada.

Se detuvo. Tragó saliva y esperó a ver cómo reaccionaba él. Edward se limitó a apretar su mandíbula.

Bella suspiró. Quería que las cosas se arreglaran.

—No hubo nada malo en el modo en el que me besaste. De hecho, creo que besas muy bien.

En realidad, no era eso lo que quería decir. Y sabía que su confesión estaba sonando de lo más idiota. Luego, se sobresaltó, al darse cuenta de que él se estaba dando la vuelta hacia ella. Bella no notó que se estaba apartando de un modo instintivo de él hasta que sintió la barandilla sobre su hombro.

Él se quedó observándola en la oscuridad.

—Siento haberte asustado, Bella —dijo en voz baja—. Te besé del modo en que un hombre enamorado besaría a la mujer que ama. Ese fue mi error.

—Pero se supone que eso era lo que tenías que hacer —Bella se encogió de hombros, quitándole importancia—. Lo que sucede es que yo estoy tan mal que no puedo actuar de un modo convincente —le sonrió—. No ha sido tu beso lo que ha estado mal. Fue fantástico. Soy yo. Solamente yo. No dejes que mi estado de ánimo merme tu autoestima.

Él tomó la mano izquierda de ella.

—A mi autoestima no le pasa nada, Bella. Y tú no tienes que disculparte por ser honesta. Vamos a olvidarlo —dijo, mientras sacaba algo del bolsillo de sus vaqueros—. Te he traído algo de Branson —ella notó un objeto metálico deslizándose en su dedo, y al bajar la vista algo que parecía un diamante brilló en la oscuridad—. Las mujeres comprometidas deben de llevar un anillo, ¿entiendes? Le diremos a James que lo estaban arreglando.

Cuando Bella levantó la cabeza, vio que Edward la estaba mirando con una extraña expresión en sus ojos. Ella no podía decir nada. Sólo podía quedarse mirando ese precioso anillo sin poder creérselo del todo. Era enorme, y lo que era peor, parecía real.

—¡Oh, Edward…! —exclamó, moviendo los dedos. La enorme piedra brilló en la oscuridad—. ¿Has comprado esto para mí?

—¿Preferirías que lo hubiera robado?

Ella intentó encontrar el modo de convencerlo de que aquello no había sido acertado, pero su mente no lograba encontrar ninguna razón. Luego volvió a mirar la ancha banda de oro, rematada por la enorme gema.

—Por favor, dime que es una buena falsificación.

—De acuerdo.

Pero él no dijo nada más y la expresión de su rostro parecía divertida.

—No digas las cosas sólo para satisfacerme, Edward Cullen. ¿Es este anillo una imitación o no?

—No —contestó, elevando una ceja.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer con un anillo con un diamante verdadero?

—Bueno, es una inversión.

La culpabilidad hizo que se quedara sin respiración. Tampoco podía pensar. Trató de arrancarse el anillo, pero comprobó que le estaba demasiado ajustado como para moverlo fácilmente. Tiró más fuerte, acordándose de lo que Edward le había contado acerca de su tía con quien había vivido desde pequeño cuando sus padres murieron. Ella se había casado seis veces, y Edward solía decir que él no se casaría nunca. A menos que sintiera que ésa era la única vez que se casaría. Su matrimonio tendría que ser para siempre. Así que Edward Cullen no se tomaría un anillo de compromiso a la ligera.

—No te puedo dejar que hagas esto, Edward. Por no mencionar que te has debido de gastar una verdadera fortuna.

—¡Así que están aquí! —se oyó a Rosalie—. James estaba buscándolos como un loco.

Se volvieron hacia Rosalie que estaba sujetando la puerta como si hubiera alguien detrás de ella.

Edward atrajo a Bella hacia él y la agarró fuertemente por la cintura, apretando la cabeza de ella contra su pecho.

—Hola, Rosalie —dijo con una sonrisa—. Me temo que estábamos aquí escondidos.

—Ya les había dicho que estaríais…

James salió, apartando a Rosalie de su camino.

—Lo que sucede, Bella, es que íbamos a echar una partida de _bridge_ y me acordé de lo mucho que te gustaba jugar.

—A Bella no le gusta jugar al _bridge_ —dijo Edward.

Bella asintió, dándole la razón. Había olvidado lo bien que Edward la conocía.

—James, es a ti a quien le encanta jugar al _bridge_. Yo sólo jugaba porque tú insistías.

—Y cómo puedes ver —dijo Edward, asustándola a Bella al besarla en la sien—, yo prefiero hacer otras cosas antes que jugar a las cartas —la mano de él sobre su cintura era tan cálida, que ella se encontró entrelazando sus dedos con los de él. El movimiento hizo que la luz de la luna llena se reflejara sobre el diamante, y James se quedó mirándolo con verdadero asombro.

—¿Qué es eso que llevas en la mano?

Bella no dijo nada, pensando que sería Edward quien contestaría alguna mentira. Pero como él no decía nada, fue ella quien levantó la mano hacia él y Rosalie para que pudieran ver el anillo.

—¿Qué les parece? —se sorprendió de la satisfacción que había en su propia voz.

—¡Dios mío! —exclamó Rosalie, echándose a reír, mientras sostenía la mano de su hermana—. Espero que tengas fuerzas suficientes para levantar esa roca —luego volvió la cabellera rubia hacia Edward—. Amo a este hombre.

Bella sabía que Rosalie estaba pensando en que ese regalo había sido la mejor forma de humillar a James.

Rosalie les dio un beso a los dos y después se levantó y tomó del brazo a James.

—Vamos, James, creo que estos dos quieren estar solos, ¿no te parece? Desde luego, si a mí me regalaran una roca como esa, creo que estaría horas agradeciéndolo. Así que vamos a enseñar a tu pequeña prometida como se juega a las cartas. ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que soy una maga jugando a las cartas? —se volvió hacia Edward y le guiñó un ojo—. Claro, siempre que no me hagan trampa.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Bella se echó a reír. Y esa vez no fue una risa histérica lo que sonó. Parecía que, al fin y al cabo, sí que podía encontrar cierto placer en vengarse de ese hombre. Por primera vez, había visto dudar a James. Había creído ver incluso cierto gesto de dolor, y ella estaba asombrada de sentirse tan bien por ello.

—Me alegra oír tu risa, Bella —murmuró Edward—. Quiero verte feliz.

Ella se volvió hacia Edward y lo besó en la mejilla, sonriendo.

—Es que estoy loca por ti, Edward. Y no te preocupes por el anillo, te lo devolveré en cuanto James se marche.

—Yo sé que harás lo que creas conveniente.

Ella no pudo reprimir las ganas de abrazarlo. Y se apretó contra su pecho, disfrutando de la amistad que los unía.

A Bella le pareció divertido el hecho de que él pareciese asustado ante su impulso, y se echó a reír de nuevo. Por primera vez desde que recibiera la cruel carta de James, Bella se sentía mejor.

—Eres un buen amigo, Edward. Te quiero.

Él correspondió al abrazo de ella, mientras su corazón latía fuertemente, pero no dijo nada.

El veintidós de marzo fue un gran día para la posada de los Swan. Alice llegó con las gemelas desde el hospital y todos se instalaron en la habitación de Jasper. Esa habitación a la que un día entró resentido contra todo el mundo.

¿Quién le iba a decir que sólo diecinueve meses después volvería a ese cuarto como un escritor que había renacido? Y en ese tiempo, Alice se había convertido en su mujer y en la madre de sus dos preciosas niñas. Bella sonrió al pensar en ello. La vida, a veces, construía preciosas historias de amor. Y nadie se lo merecía más que esas dos personas.

Esa noche celebraron por fin la fiesta de cumpleaños prevista. Pero ese año había tres nacimientos que celebrar. Aunque Bella estaba encantada de compartir ese día tan especial con sus dos sobrinas. Lo único malo de la fiesta era la presencia de James. ¿Por qué no se iría de una vez?

A las ocho ya se habían ido todos los turistas, de modo que sólo quedaba la gente de la familia. También estaban el ama de llaves, Angela; su marido, Ben; y Jessica, la ayudante de Angela. De alguna forma, ellos también eran parte de la familia, ya que las hermanas Swan habían tenido algo que ver en el hecho de que Angela y Ben se casaran.

Bella tuvo que soplar las veinticuatro velas que había en su pastel de cumpleaños, mientras que Alice y Jasper tuvieron que hacer lo propio con las dos que habían puesto en un par de pastelitos.

—Espero que hayan pedido un deseo —dijo Bella.

—Por supuesto que lo han pedido —dijo Rosalie—. Han pedido que alguien les sugiriera los nombres de las dos niñas para que no tengan que llamarlas _bebé número 1_ y _bebé número 2_.

Luego miró a su cuñado.

—Seguro que tuvieron que poner los nombres en los certificados antes de salir del hospital.

—No, con nosotros han hecho una excepción —dijo Jasper.

—Vamos, dime a cuál de las dos niñas le pusiste mi nombre. Quiero comenzar a darle consejos para que llegue a ser la primera presidenta de los Estados Unidos.

—Pero es que todavía no hemos decidido los nombres —dijo Alice—. Ten un poco de paciencia.

—¡Bella, tienes que ayudarme! —gritó Rosalie—. Seguro que a la otra niña le han puesto tu nombre. ¿No estás deseosa de saber a quién?

Bella señaló al pastel, recordándole a su hermana que tenía que servir.

—Los nombres no son tan importantes en este momento. Estamos todos muertos de hambre, así que empieza a cortar el pastel —dijo, apartándose de James. No quería estar cerca de ese hombre, que le recordaba su pasado.

Se acercó a Edward y le agarró por la cintura. Él la abrazó y la miró cariñosamente.

—¿Se te ocurre algo que pueda molestar a James? —susurró Bella.

—¿Que te parece si salimos al porche mientras cortan el pastel?

Ella decidió que era una buena idea. La colonia de James estaba comenzando a asfixiarla.

—¿Puedes avisarnos cuando esté servida la tarta? —le preguntó a Rose.

Rose miró a su hermana algo confundida.

—¿Avisarles?

—Mi prometido y yo vamos a salir un momento a la terraza a tomar el aire.

—¡Ah, buena idea! —Rosalie entendió su intención.

—Tomense el tiempo que quieras, tortolitos —dijo Alice—. Angela ha hecho suficiente tarta para todo el estado de Missouri. Quedará alguna ración aunque no vuelvas hasta Navidad.

Bella echó un último vistazo a su familia antes de salir. Finalmente, se quedó observando cómo dormían sus dos sobrinas.

—Angelitos —murmuró, mientras se acercaba hasta donde estaban para besarlas en las sonrosadas frentes.

Pero antes de que pudieran escapar, Angela se acercó a Bella.

—Feliz cumpleaños, señorita Bella —dijo, mientras le daba un paquete envuelto en papel de regalo—. Para que no pienses que Ben y yo nos olvidamos de ti.

Eran unas agujas de tejer.

—¡Oh, son perfectas para hacer algo para los bebés!

—Es que Ben se sintió muy mal cuando tiró sin querer tus otras agujas a la trituradora de basura —dijo Angela.

—Pero no tiene importancia. Además, Ben nos compró una nueva trituradora.

—Ya, pero nos hacía ilusión regalarte esto. Ahora, ve a dar tu paseo —dijo Angela, sonriendo de un modo que enterneció a Bella.

Bella también se sintió un poco mal, al darse cuenta, por la forma en que Angela les había sonreído, de que estaban involucrando a más gente de la necesaria con sus mentiras.

Luego Edward y Bella salieron.

—Las niñas son preciosas —comentó Edward.

—No sabía que te interesaran esas cosas.

—¿Qué quieres decir? Me encantan los niños. Me gustaría tener alguno llegado el momento.

Ella sonrió.

—Nunca he dudado de que pudieras ser un buen padre, Edward.

Él volvió la cara hacia ella, y Bella se estremeció ante la expresión de su rostro.

—Es curioso, yo siempre pensé en ti como una buena madre.

Ella se rió, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Bueno, yo no estoy tan segura. Aunque imagino que si me hiciera a la idea…

—Seguro que sí. Parece que tienes frío.

Ella tuvo que admitir que era cierto. A pesar de que el jersey que llevaba era suficientemente grueso para el salón, con todos esos cuerpos caldeando el cuarto, parecía que en la calle no estaba cumpliendo tan bien su tarea.

—Te traeré tu abrigo.

Ella no discutió.

—Mi chaqueta está en el armario de mi habitación.

—¿Y no quieres nada más? ¿Algo de lana quizá? —dijo él sonriendo. Luego señaló la caja del regalo que ella llevaba todavía en las manos—. A lo mejor quieres tejer una manta.

Ella comenzó a frotarse las manos hasta hacerlas entrar en calor.

—Bueno, soy rápida tejiendo, pero me temo que no tan rápida.

Él parecía algo escéptico.

—¿Estás segura de que quieres quedarte aquí fuera?

—Completamente —ella no quería volver a oler la colonia de James durante un buen rato—. Ahora ve. Yo estaré bien.

—Me daré prisa —dijo, desapareciendo de su vista.

Bella se quedó admirando el paisaje. Contempló las cúpulas de los árboles doblándose bajo la brisa que corría. Estaban comenzando a salir nuevas hojas en las ramas que el invierno había desnudado.

La luna estaba ya en lo alto y se veía de color amarillo. Se oyó a un búho ulular en la distancia. Podía oler el aroma de los árboles de las montañas Ozark. Un escalofrío la recorrió y comenzó a frotarse los brazos, mientras se apoyaba en una columna de madera del porche.

Oyó pasos acercándose y Bella se giró esperando encontrarse a Edward. Pero al ver que era James, la sonrisa se le borró de la cara y el corazón comenzó a latirle furiosamente.

—No puedo creer que te haya dejado aquí con el frío que hace —dijo él, quitándose su chaqueta y colocándosela a ella por encima de los hombros—. ¿Mejor así?

Ella quería decirle que prefería estar sola, pero se quedó sin habla al ver el rostro de James bajo la luz de la luna.

Él la tomó de la mano y le besó los nudillos mientras recitaba un verso.

—_Al final del día, los amantes se encuentran_.

Ella sintió un escalofrío ante el contacto. Su cuerpo no podía evitar viejos tiempos. Entonces, él levantó la mano izquierda de ella para poder observar el anillo.

—No creo que tú sientas indiferencia por mí ahora. Cuando te toco, noto que tu cuerpo responde ante mi contacto —él se inclinó para besarla, pero ella se echó a un lado para evitarlo.

—Lo único que me pasa es que tengo frío. No saques conclusiones equivocadas —consiguió decir a duras penas. Lamentaba reaccionar así cuando él estaba tan cerca, pero no podía evitarlo. Parecía que la vieja costumbre de amar a alguien no podía morir de pronto, sin importar cuánto deseara ella que esa historia muriera.

Él rió de nuevo, y aparecieron aquellos malditos hoyuelos en sus mejillas. Sus ojos brillaron seductoramente buscando la cara temerosa de ella.

—Entonces, ¿por qué tienes miedo de besarme?

—¡No tengo miedo! —mintió, deseando que fuera cierto—. ¡Es sólo que estoy comprometida y tú también!

Él se acercó un poco más y la tomó de los hombros, luego frotó sus labios contra la frente femenina. A Bella le llegó el olor de él. ¡Cuántas veces había soñado con estar a solas con él a la luz de la luna! Tuvo deseos de salir corriendo y, a la vez, apoyarse en él para que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes.

No pudo moverse. Estaba dividida entre lo correcto y lo incorrecto, entre la realidad y la ficción. ¿Cuál de las dos cosas era la cierta? ¿Cuál la correcta?

Había olvidado lo guapa que eres. Sé que te he hecho daño, amor mío, y lo siento mucho. ¿Me puedes perdonar?

Entonces besó la frente de ella de nuevo, un poco más cerca de la sien. Bella estaba aterrorizada, intuía que él intentaba llegar hasta su boca. ¿Qué pasaría si llegaba? ¿Le permitiría que la besara en los labios?

¡No se atrevería! ¡No podría!

—Te perdono, James. Y ahora creo que deberías marcharte —murmuró ella, con una voz apenas audible.

James esbozó una sonrisa y el brillo en sus ojos fue algo que Bella apenas pudo soportar. Esta vez, el beso fue en la mejilla y el estómago de Bella se encogió. ¿Quería ella que la besara?

—Creo que todavía me deseas, y yo sé que yo te deseo.

Lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, sin poder responder. ¿Qué significaban sus palabras? ¿Quería volver con ella? ¿Estaba diciendo que abandonaba a la chica que había traído desde Missouri?

—¿Qué quieres decir, James?

El hombre acarició su pelo.

—Estoy diciendo que no me creo que estuvieras con otro mientras yo estaba fuera. Tú no eres así. Creo que Edward simplemente te está protegiendo. No tengo ningún mal sentimiento por ninguno de los dos, por el engaño, incluso lo entiendo; pero no soy ningún idiota, Bella.

—James… ¿Qué me dices de tu prometida?

—Victoria no tiene nada que ver en esto, Bella. Esto es algo entre tú y yo —dijo, tomando el rostro entre sus manos.

Bella parpadeó y de repente entendió. La verdad la hirió como un cuchillo. ¡Jmes la estaba ofreciendo ser su amante secreta! La rabia la invadió. ¿Cómo era capaz de hacerle una proposición así? Y no sólo eso, ¿cómo era posible que no la creyera capaz de atraer a un hombre guapo y dinámico como Edward?

Cuando los labios de él estaban a punto de rozar los suyos, puso una mano en el pecho de James y lo empujó.

Se oyeron unos pasos y al girarse vio a Edward aparecer por el pasillo. Su expresión era hostil. Además, por la rabia en sus ojos, se podía intuir que había oído todo.

Edward vio que Bella llevaba la chaqueta de James. Se la quitó y la arrojó contra éste.

—Ten cuidado donde pones tu… chaqueta o lo lamentarás.

Dicho lo cual le puso a Bella su abrigo sobre los hombros. Luego volvió a mirar a James.

—No creas que me das miedo, amigo. No están comprometidos, lo sé. ¿Crees que soy estúpido? —replicó el hombre, estirándose en todo lo que su altura permitía.

La confusión de Bella pareció desaparecer y en su lugar sólo quedó la rabia de lo que James había sugerido. Agradecida por la lealtad de Edward, tomó una de sus manos y la apretó.

—Para tu información —decía Edward—. Bella y yo vamos a casarnos la semana que viene.

—¿Se casan? ¿La semana que viene? —repitió James, lleno de ira.

Un silencio pesado cayó sobre ellos. Bella, a punto de desmayarse, miró asombrada a Edward, que tenía el rostro tenso y una mirada tan amenazadora que no entendía cómo James no salía corriendo.

La muchacha trató de leer la mente de Edward, intentando buscar pistas. ¿Cómo diablos se atrevía a declarar que iban a casarse la semana próxima?


	6. Chapter 6

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia pertenece a Renee Roszel.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6<strong>

Bella estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque de nervios mientras arrastraba a Edward hacia su dormitorio, situado en la planta baja. Cerró la puerta y se dio la vuelta para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos. Estaba muy enfadada, ¿pero contra quién?, ¿Estaba enfadada por lo que había dicho Edward? ¿O enfadada consigo misma por haber estado a punto de dejarse besar por James? No quería saber la verdad, tampoco sentirse enfadada. ¿Cómo podía ser que ella se enfadara, cuando había estado toda la vida intentando suavizar los problemas de los demás?

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —preguntó, finalmente.

Edward entornó los ojos, como si le doliera el enfado de Bella, pero no dijo nada. Simplemente se quedó apoyado en la puerta mirándola.

La muchacha se arrojó contra él y le dio un puñetazo en el estómago. Estaba tan duro que se hizo daño en los nudillos. Edward gimió, al tiempo que se frotaba la zona dolorida.

—¿Qué me dices? —preguntó ella.

Él tomó la mano con la que ella le había dado el golpe y se la apretó.

—¡Maldición, Bella! Estoy pensando.

Ella apartó la mano y la levantó, amenazadora.

—¿Estás pensando? Te debería de dar otro puñetazo. ¡Hace un momento no pensaste mucho al hacer promesas que no podemos cumplir!

—Pues dame otro puñetazo, me lo merezco. Me he vuelto loco y he dicho algo completamente equivocado. Así que puedes pegarme de nuevo —el hombre se señaló el ojo derecho—. Aquí. Con fuerza, como cuando éramos niños.

La muchacha retrocedió y preparó el puño, pero cuando iba a hacerlo se dio cuenta que no podía. Nunca había pegado a nadie antes; bueno, sólo a Edward cuando era una niña. Ya era una adulta y además, golpear a alguien que se ofrecía no era muy ético. Se giró, sintiéndose impotente y se fue hacia la cama, donde se tumbó, incapaz de evitar un sollozo. El colchón se hundió cuando Edward se sentó a su lado. Bella sintió su mano en el pelo.

—Esto es peor, ¿verdad? Peor que cuando éramos niños y yo te bajaba a la fuerza de la escalera antes de que pudieras rescatar al gato de Alice del tejado.

Bella recordó el suceso y esbozó una sonrisa, a la vez que se limpiaba los ojos. Alice lloraba porque veía a su gato en peligro y Rosalie, por otro lado, gritaba histérica diciendo que Bella iba a matarse. Entonces, como la rubia no podía evitar que Bella se subiera al árbol, fue en busca de Edward.

Bella sabía que Edward había hecho lo que tenía que hacer, pero era algo totalmente diferente.

—Afortunadamente, tu padre llegó entonces a casa y rescató al gato y a mí —continuó Edward, acariciándole el pelo—. Tuve que sacarte de allí porque no quería que te hicieras daño.

—¡Vete, Edward!

—¿No lo entiendes, Bella? He tenido que hacer lo mismo con James —la mano de Edward bajó al cuello de ella, para retirarse enseguida—. Admítelo, ibas a besar a ese canalla.

—¡No iba a hacerlo! —exclamó, alzando los ojos húmedos. Edward frunció el ceño. Por alguna razón, no pudo aguantar la mirada de ella y miró hacia el techo.

—Estoy segura de que no lo habría hecho —insistió, notando cierto remordimiento—. Además, no habría pasado nada. ¿Qué significa un beso?

Bella oyó que él decía algo y no pudo evitar alzar los ojos de nuevo.

—No habría sido sólo un beso, Bella, y tú lo sabes. Ese hombre sigue teniendo poder sobre ti.

Las mejillas de Bella se encendieron.

—¿Y qué si así es? ¿Qué cambia?

El rostro de Edward adquirió una expresión de dolor, como si ella lo hubiera golpeado de nuevo, pero esa vez mucho más fuerte.

—¿Qué cambia? —preguntó, con un tono incrédulo—. ¿Sabes lo que es amar a alguien cuando esa persona no te ama, Bella? Confía en mí. No es bueno y no quiero que conozcas esa sensación.

—¡ Edward, tú tampoco sabes lo que es amar a alguien que no te ama!

—¿No lo sé? —replicó él, con una sonrisa irónica—. ¿No crees que haya encontrado en mis treinta años de vida a ninguna mujer a la que no he podido conseguir?

—No —contestó ella, sentándose—. No puedo imaginármelo. ¿Quién va a ser la loca que ame a otro hombre que no sea a ti? Dime su número de teléfono, hablaré con ella —añadió, volviéndose hacia la pared. Ya no estaba enfadada.

Edward río, aunque sus ojos parecían tristes.

—Algún día puede que podamos hablar de ello más despacio, pero ahora mismo tenemos un problema mayor.

—Eso es una manera de decirlo muy suavemente. Si no conseguimos que James se vaya antes del próximo sábado, quizá tengamos que casarnos. Podríamos tener una discusión y romper —añadió ella, dándole un golpecito con el pie.

—Entonces, él sabría que todo ha sido una mentira —contestó él, agarrándola del pie.

—¿Y qué? Puede que así fuera mejor.

—¿De verdad querrías ser la amante de ese hombre? —preguntó en tono amenazador.

Al mismo tiempo apretó la zapatilla de ella. Bella se apartó, indicándole con un gesto que le hacía daño.

Se miraron un rato sin decir nada. Bella libraba una batalla en su mente. Una batalla entre el bien y el mal, entre los pros y los contras. «Lo que pasa entre James y yo no es asunto de Edward. Puede que desee volver con mi novio bajo cualquier condición». Pero enseguida decidió que ella nunca querría ser la amante de ningún hombre, que Edward tenía razón.

Finalmente, su sensatez ganó e hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

—No, nunca querría ser amante de nadie —admitió—. Sé, si lo pienso fríamente, que es un canalla y no quiero volver con él, pero…

Edward se aclaró la garganta y se sentó más cerca de ella.

—Sí, lo sé.

Ella se volvió a mirarlo y le dio un codazo suave.

—De acuerdo. Y ahora háblame de esa estúpida que no te ama.

—¿Tú crees que es estúpida?

—Tiene que serlo.

Edward se apoyó contra la pared y miró hacia el frente.

—¿Y qué pasa si nos casamos?

—¿Quién? ¿Tú y la chica estúpida?

—No —dijo, tomando el dedo de ella que llevaba el anillo—. Tú y yo.

Ella apartó la mano y se arrodilló, mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Has perdido el juicio?

—Me imagino que no es una de las respuestas que un hombre desea cuando pide la mano de una mujer.

Ella no pudo responder nada.

—De acuerdo, no me refiero a un matrimonio verdadero. También eso puede ser fingido. Se haría una pequeña fiesta aquí en la posada y llamaríamos a alguien que fingiera ser sacerdote.

Ella parpadeó. ¿Hablaba en serio? Nada de lo que decía tenía sentido. La muchacha se sentó de nuevo en la cama. Se sentía débil.

—¿Estás bien, Bella? Creí que estabas de acuerdo en que podíamos fingir que nos casábamos.

—Sólo si no conseguíamos que James se marchara.

Bella estaba tan impresionada, que era incapaz de decir nada más. Lo miró con la boca abierta, mientras él se tumbaba en la cama.

—¿El sábado que viene, por ejemplo? ¿Nos comprometemos para toda la vida? —añadió Edward, con una sonrisa provocadora.

Pero la expresión de Bella era tan temerosa, que la sonrisa de Edward se borró al instante. Luego, se inclinó hacia ella y la tomó de las manos. Ella se apartó.

—¡Maldita sea! No me odies, Bella.

Una extraña sensación embargó a Bella. No sabía lo que sentía, sólo sabía que el mundo se había convertido de repente en un lugar inestable que no reconocía ni entendía. Aunque sí estaba segura de algo: que en su corazón no había, ni habría nunca, odio hacía Edward.

—Nunca podría odiarte —murmuró con suavidad.

Lo miró, con sus ojos de largas pestañas. Él la estaba observando con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Míralo por el lado positivo. Quizá James sea abducido por alienígenas de aquí al sábado.

—¿Cómo puedes bromear en este momento? —preguntó ella, levantándose de la cama.

—Espera —suplicó él, agarrándola de la cintura.

Ella se volvió, casi temerosa de lo que Edward pudiera decir. En esos días Edward se estaba comportando de manera tan extraña, que no sabía qué podía esperar de él.

—Nunca te he regalado nada en tu cumpleaños —dijo él, sacándose una cajita del bolsillo

La muchacha miró la caja con desconfianza.

—Creo que ya has hecho demasiado estos días —replicó ella, casi acusándolo.

—Ábrelo, Bella. No te va a morder.

Él la soltó y ella aceptó entonces desatar la cinta rosa. Al levantar la tapa vio un pequeño ángel de oro rodeado por un círculo de pequeños diamantes. Trató de mantener la expresión dura, pero perdió la batalla al ver el cariño y la ternura en los ojos de Edward.

—Un ángel…

—No debería sorprenderte ya.

Los labios de Bella esbozaron una sonrisa. Edward le había contado que la primera vez que la vio, con ocho años, vestida de blanco y su pelo rubio y rizado sobre los hombros, pensó que era un ángel. Así que, desde entonces, cada año en su cumpleaños le había regalado un ángel diferente.

Al cumplir los dieciocho años, su tía se escapó con otro hombre. Edward estaba tan avergonzado con los Swan que se marchó de la casa sin dinero apenas. Consiguió un trabajo de lavaplatos en un café de la ciudad y, como no tenía mucho dinero, el ángel de aquel año fue un trabajo en madera que él mismo esculpió. Bella nunca se lo había dicho, pero era el ángel que más le gustaba.

La muchacha sacó el broche de la caja y se lo puso en la blusa.

—Gracias, Edward. Es precioso.

—Lo sé. Soy un príncipe.

Ella no pudo evitar una carcajada. Luego se limpió la nariz e hizo un movimiento con la cabeza.

—Estamos metidos en tal lío que no sé que hacer. No sé si abrazarte o pegarte.

Edward se recostó en la pared, observándola.

—Eso depende de ti.

La muchacha frunció el ceño ante la respuesta. Luego, le tomó una de las manos para apretarla con cariño. Él la apretó a su vez. Bella se sintió bien, con una sensación que entendía: eran de nuevo amigos y podían quedarse allí sentados como dos viejos compañeros, pensando y pensando hasta solucionar todos los problemas.

Se quedaron en silencio durante quince minutos. Bella esperaba que Edward dijera finalmente algo inteligente, porque ella se había quedado bloqueada. Finalmente no pudo evitar preguntar.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer, Edward?

La muchacha observó las pestañas largas, y sin embargo masculinas, su mirada inteligente y segura.

—Si queremos que James se vaya antes del sábado —sus cuerpos se rozaron y él se dio cuenta de cómo se estremecía Bella—, creo que deberíamos empezar a acostarnos en la misma habitación.

Aunque aquel sábado amaneció soleado y con una temperatura agradable, el alma de Edward estaba invadida de una frialdad triste y pegajosa. Tenía una cita una hora después con su apoderado, pero era muy pronto para salir. Así que se sentó en el porche para ver si conseguía relajarse y observó indiferente el ordenado jardín, robado al bosque que rodeaba la casa.

Escuchó algo y se volvió. Era Jasper, que se acababa de sentar a su lado. Edward murmuró algo, pensando en que no estaba de humor para ver a nadie.

—He oído que estás durmiendo con Bella.

Edward apretó los dientes, contó hasta diez y en ese tiempo decidió que le caía bien Jasper y que no quería discutir.

—¿Dónde está James? —preguntó, lo más tranquilamente que pudo.

—En Branson —respondió Jasper, cruzando una pierna sobre la otra—. Al parecer, Victoria quiere ser cantante y estuvo pidiendo a James que la llevara a algún concierto. Me imagino que estarán ausentes un buen rato.

—O sea, que volverán —replicó Edward, cerrando los ojos, impotente—. Escucha, no estoy durmiendo con Bella, así que ahórrate la regañina como cabeza de familia. Estoy usando el sofá del salón de la planta de abajo. Pensamos que James dejaría de jugar si pensaba que Bella…

—Entiendo, si mantenía relaciones sexuales con otro hombre.

Edward asintió. Luego echó la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en el respaldo de la silla. Todo aquello había sido un error y sentía la necesidad de irse lo más lejos posible de allí.

—¿Por qué no se va de una vez?

—¿Qué te parece un pequeño consejo? De hombre, locamente enamorado, a hombre locamente enamorado.

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

Jasper se echó el pelo hacia atrás, aunque un mechón cayó de nuevo sobre uno de los ojos.

—He sido periodista de la CNN durante muchos años y conozco bien a las personas. Por eso sé que amas a Bella.

Edward notó un nudo en la garganta. Era cierto, ¿entonces por qué no podía escucharlo? Quizá era porque nada más verla y enamorarse de ella, había sabido que él no estaba a su altura. Él era un pobre muchacho sucio, con una prostituta que cuidaba de él. Un muchacho con un pie en el reformatorio.

Vivía cerca de allí, sin padres, aunque con un montón de tíos. Su tía, quien era tu tutora era muy guapa y sabía cómo conquistar a los hombres.

Al casarse, por cuarta vez, con el adinerado Charles Swan, Edward había disfrutado de un verdadero hogar durante tres años. Había disfrutado de sábanas limpias y de tres comidas al día, de un "padrastro" que lo trataba como un verdadero hijo y tres hermanastras que lo adoraban.

Entonces no estaba a la altura de Bella, así que se había prometido a sí mismo conseguir algo de fortuna y volver a por ella. Desgraciadamente, cuando fue a buscarla descubrió que ella se había comprometido con otro hombre.

Entonces, al volver a Branson cinco días antes, pensó que la oportunidad de su vida le había salido al encuentro. Podía demostrarle a Bella su amor y convencerla de que él era el hombre adecuado para ella. Sin embargo, era evidente que ella no lo amaba de la misma manera que él a ella y no podía soportar por más tiempo estar a su lado.

—Siento un cariño especial hacia las tres hermanas.

—Ya lo sé. Ellas también te quieren. Para ellas eres prácticamente un santo. Siempre has estado a su lado cuando ellas te han necesitado y eso es increíble, pero… ¿Conoces el dicho ese de que un hombre persigue a una mujer hasta que ésta lo atrapa a él?

—Claro que sí —respondió Edward, confundido.

—¿Crees que puede funcionar al revés?

—¿Funcionar?

Jasper se puso en pie, delante de Edward, luego extendió una mano y la abrió, con la palma hacia arriba.

—Digamos que esta es la mano de Bella —dijo, tocando la mano de Edward—. Tú estás justo aquí, Edward, y ella te tiene —el hombre dejó caer las manos a ambos lados del cuerpo—. ¿Cómo puede descubrir que te quiere si ya te tiene?

—¿Por qué me estás diciendo todo esto?

—Se puede decir que no quiero que el destino se tuerza.

—El destino está torcido ya —respondió Edward, soltando una carcajada irónica—Bella me ve sólo como un amigo.

—Confía en mí, Edward. Haz tu papel y Bella hará el suyo, no le quedará más remedio. ¿De acuerdo?

Edward lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Jasper le guiñó un ojo.

—Cualquier hombre inteligente lo entendería —añadió.

Jasper entró de nuevo en la posada y dejó a Edward pensativo.

La siguiente vez que miró el reloj eran las diez y media. Cuando llegó al centro, su rostro sonreía.

Bella bajó de dos en dos las escaleras. Había estado jugando con las gemelas y estaba contenta. Abrió la puerta del salón que había sido su dormitorio antes de que Alice se casara, y hacía de dormitorio de Edward durante aquellos días. Se sorprendió al ver que el sofá estaba cerrado y Edward estaba sentado sobre la cama, desnudo de cintura para arriba.

Su pecho era blanco, como alabastro la luz de la lámpara, la piel suave con un ligero vello que le daba un aspecto muy masculino.

—¿No tienes frío? —quiso saber, preguntándose por qué la voz le había salido más alta de lo habitual.

—¿Como estaban las gemelas?

Ella rio y se sentó también en la cama.

—¿Te refieres a la Rosalie Pequeña Uno y a la Rosalie Pequeña Dos? Muy bien.

—¿Se van a llamar las dos Rosalie?

—Rose dice que Jasper y Alice no le dicen cuál es cual, entonces las llamará a las dos igual. Esta noche Alice las llamaba a una Sonny y a otra Cher y Rosalie estaba pálida.

Edward rio y Bella observó su rostro. Tenía una boca grande, firme, pero amable, los ojos enmarcados por cejas espesas.

—¿Han vuelto ya James y Victoria? —preguntó Edward.

—Me temo que sí, por eso he venido. Ya me entiendes. ¿Qué haces?

—Estoy revisando los locales en venta aquí en Branson.

—¿Quieres que juguemos a las cartas cuando termines?

—No voy a poder. Después de que termine esto tendré que revisar cómo van las cosas en los restaurantes. Ya me entiendes.

—Claro —respondió, un poco disgustada.

Él tomó su barbilla y la miró a los ojos.

—Pareces cansada, Bella. Saca la lengua.

Ella obedeció.

—Lo que imaginaba. Tienes la lengua muy blanca.

La muchacha se soltó y fue al espejo a mirarse.

—Mi lengua está bien, no está blanca.

—¿Estás segura de que te encuentras bien? —insistió él, mirándola pensativo—. Estás muy pálida.

—Eso no es muy halagador.

El hombre hizo una mueca y se concentró en su trabajo de nuevo.

—No sabía que necesitabas que te halagara —respondió, pasando una hoja.

Bella lo miró y luego volvió a observarse en el espejo.

—¿Estoy pálida? ¿De verdad?

El hombre no respondió nada, simplemente siguió con su trabajo.

—¿Edward?

Éste buscó un bolígrafo sobre la mesa y luego agarró la calculadora.

—¿Edward? —repitió ella, en voz más alta.

—¿Qué? —contestó él sin mirarla, siguiendo con sus cálculos.

Ella hizo un ruido que mostró su enfado. ¡Ni siquiera la estaba escuchando! Así que se acercó a él y comenzó a tocarlo en la espalda.

—¡Edward! —insistió.

Él se volvió y se quejó.

—Oye, me parece que te la estás buscando… —dijo, más divertido que enfadado.

—A ver si te atreves… —contestó ella, sonriendo de un modo afectado.

Él dejó a un lado sus papeles y, con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, la agarró de la muñeca.

—Tú te lo has buscado —dijo Edward, atrayéndola hacia él y comenzando a hacerle cosquillas.

—¡Edward! —exclamó ella, intentando escapar, pero sin poder evitar echarse a reír—. Aparte de mí… tú…

—¿Vas a volver a molestarme?

—¡Por supuesto! —contestó ella, entre risas—. Si no me haces caso, te seguiré molestando —pero lo único que hizo fue pegar sus manos contra el pecho de él—. Te estás comportando de un modo cruel.

—Tú empezaste.

—Eres un bruto.

De pronto, él dejó de hacerle cosquillas y Bella se quedó mirándole fijamente a los ojos, que habían dejado de reírse.

El pecho de ella estaba pegado al de él y sus narices casi se tocaban, mientras Edward seguía reteniéndola en un abrazo. Con la mano con la que le había estado haciendo cosquillas, comenzó a acariciarla, mientras ella se daba cuenta de la tensión que comenzaba a rodearlos.

Bella se dio cuenta de que Edward debía de estar sintiendo lo mismo que ella porque parecía que le costaba respirar. Él abrió los labios para decir algo, pero finalmente, se quedó pensativo. Bella se quedó mirando fijamente sus labios, dándose cuenta de lo bien formados que estaban, y recordando que de qué modo tan excitante podían besar.

—¡Edward, te llaman por teléfono! —se oyó la voz de Rosalie desde el pasillo—. Pero te traigo el inalámbrico.

Bella fue la primera en reaccionar. Se apartó de él y rodeó la cama, para quedarse quieta en el otro lado, mientras Rosalie entraba en la habitación.

—Es una mujer —dijo Rosalie, tendiéndole el teléfono—. Tiene una voz muy sensual.

—¿Diga? Hola, Juliette —dijo, sonriendo—. Deben de ser más de las tres de la mañana en París —dijo, mirando el reloj—. ¿Qué haces levantada?

—Es francesa —le dijo Rosalie a Bella. Luego arqueó las cejas ante la carcajada que dio Edward ante algo que debió decirle la mujer.

—Por supuesto que me acuerdo de aquella noche —murmuró él, sorprendiendo a Bella con el tono seductor de su voz.

¿Qué estaría recordándole la mujer? La respuesta de Edward había sonado como si le hubiera preguntado: «¿Te acuerdas, cariño, de cuando nos bañamos desnudos bajo la luz de la luna y me hiciste el amor sobre la arena de la playa de un modo salvaje?»

Bella se había quedado de piedra. Lo único que podía hacer era mirar el rostro de Edward: la atractiva sonrisa, sus ojos que brillaban con lo que parecía deseo. Se preguntó si esa mujer sería el amor de Edward. Si le habría hecho sentir…

—¿Bella?

—¿Qué? —respondió ella, parpadeando.

—Esto es una conversación privada. ¿Te importaría dejarme solo? —preguntó él, mientras le hacía señas para que saliera del cuarto.

—¡Oh… yo…! —se sintió abatida. No se había dado cuenta de que Rosalie se había marchado y se sintió como una estúpida. Abandonó la habitación intentando sonreír.

Mientras se cerraba la puerta, pudo escuchar de nuevo la risa de él.

—Te echo tanto de menos, _mon amour_… —fue lo último que pudo oír.

Ya en su cuarto, se apoyó contra la puerta. Así que Edward tenía una novia. Seguro que era una de esas mujeres francesas tan sensuales, aunque algo anoréxicas. Juliette, se llamaba. Sería una mujer de mundo, independiente y desinhibida… una mujer a la que Edward echaba de menos, según había dicho. Una mujer que le había llamado para recordarle sus aventuras sexuales, incitándolo a reírse de aquella forma.

Bella comenzó a morderse los labios, mientras respiraba hondo. Se dio cuenta de que aún podía oler el perfume de Edward pegado a ella. Se acordó de los labios de él, tan cerca de ella. Se acordó de que ella había pensado en ese momento en… en…

Se apartó de la puerta, mientras rechazaba esa absurda idea. Esa mujer que le había llamado desde París debía de ser alguien a quien él apreciaba. Y Edward se merecía ser feliz. ¿Por qué no había de serlo con esa mujer?

—Eso está muy bien, Edward —se dijo a sí misma, mientras se fijaba en la colección de ángeles que él le había ido regalando a lo largo de los años. Pensó en lo que le habría regalado a Juliette y decidió que seguramente no habían sido ángeles. Él debía de pensar en esa mujer de un modo más terrenal.

—Eso está realmente bien… —volvió a murmurar.

* * *

><p>¿Qué les pareció?<p>

Ya saben, me gusta saber su opinión.

Besos

Lucy


	7. Chapter 7

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia pertenece a Renee Roszel.**

**Volví****! Ya se que ha sido mucho tiempo desde la ultima ves que actualice, pero estoy segura que este capitulo les va a encantar, las cosas se empiezan a poner interesantes...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6<strong>

Era domingo por la tarde y la familia estaba reunida en el salón. James tenía una sonrisa de gato de Cheshire. Bella sabía que esa sonrisa significaba que habría problemas.

A la dos en punto la posada estaba tranquila, ya que los inquilinos que se habían marchado lo habían hecho antes del mediodía y los nuevos inquilinos no llegarían hasta las cuatro. Estaban a mediados de septiembre y hacía un día soleado, aunque en el aire ya se notaba el frío del invierno. La habitación olía a madera quemada y a polvos de talco para bebés, pero Bella estaba preocupada por lo que James pudiera estar tramando.

El hombre permanecía de pie frente a la chimenea con las manos a la espalda. Luego comenzó a pasear por la habitación, dando grandes zancadas como si fuera a comenzar un soliloquio. Estaba mirando a Edward y Bella, que estaban sentados en el sofá con las manos entrelazadas. Bella intentó olvidarse de la mirada penetrante de James y concentrarse en Alice y Jasper, que estaban jugando con las gemelas.

Rosalie estaba sentada en la silla de cuero que había a la izquierda de Bella. Victoria estaba sentada en algún lugar detrás del sofá.

—¿Jamie? —se rompió la paz—. Jamie, creí que íbamos a visitar Mutton Hollow esta tarde. ¿Cuándo vamos a ir?

—¿Has visto alguna mujer más sosa? —le susurró Edward al oído a Bella.

Ella se echó a reír. Después de cómo la había despedido la noche pasada para poder hablar con Juliette por teléfono, a Bella le complacía que volviera a ser amable con ella. Pero la sonrisa desapareció de su boca cuando se acordó del modo en el que Edward se había reído la noche anterior. Cuando recordó el brillo en sus ojos mientras hablaba con su amada. Con esa . Se preguntó por qué se sentiría tan mal cada vez que se acordaba de la expresión de él hablando por teléfono.

—Nos iremos pronto, cariño —contestó James, sin apartar la mirada ni un momento de Bella—. Ya te dije que nos quedaríamos para ver la revista musical…

—Pero Jamie, aquí dice que es un pueblo pequeñito entre los bosques, que se construyó hace más de cien años, con calles pavimentadas con adoquines —dijo ella, leyendo un catálogo que tenía—. También dice que hacen cestas de mimbre y que puedes aprender a hacer mantequilla y a preparar la piel del cerdo.

—¿Y qué hacen con la piel de cerdo? ¿Balones de fútbol?

—No, tonto — Victoria se rió con la broma—. Aquí dice que la piel de cerdo es una comida muy sabrosa. ¡Ah, y también dice que hay conciertos de música country! Cariño, estoy deseosa de verlo. ¿Por qué no salimos ya?

Victoria se acercó y tomó a su prometido de la mano, pero él se soltó.

—Cariño, nos iremos después de que Edward y Bella anuncien lo que tienen previsto —James los miró a los dos con una sonrisa fingida en los labios—. Les agradezco mucho que hayáis confiado en mí para ser el primero en conocer la noticia.

Alice y Jasper apartaron la mirada de las gemelas.

—¿Qué es lo que tenéis que anunciar? —preguntó Alice, que tenía un dedo entre las manos de una de las gemelas.

Bella sintió ganas de echarle a James una mirada indignada, pero finalmente, prefirió mirar a Edward, que la sonrió como si fuera realmente cierto que fuera a anunciar algo.

—¿Crees que debemos decírselo, cariño? —le preguntó Edward, con voz suficientemente alta como para que todos lo pudieran oír. Luego acercó su boca al oído de ella—. Ese canalla está intentando que nos descubramos —le susurró—. Así que debemos seguir con la farsa. Ríete.

A pesar de que no sabía cómo iba a terminar todo eso, Bella le hizo caso y se echó a reír de manera bastante convincente.

Edward le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja de un modo sensual antes de apartarse de ella. Bella sintió un escalofrío que la recorrió por entero. Realmente, Edward era buen actor. Ese pequeño mordisco había alterado el metabolismo de Bella de un modo curioso.

Ella, en parte para seguirle el juego, y en parte porque estaba irritada por el efecto que había tenido el mordisco de él, le dio un pequeño golpe en las costillas.

—¡Oh, Edward, no seas malo! —siguió con el juego, aunque le echó una mirada que delataba su enfado.

Pero luego, al girar la cabeza hacia James y ver cómo la sonrisa iba desapareciendo de su boca, pensó que quizá mereciera la pena el giro que estaban tomando los acontecimientos.

—Bueno, ¿qué es lo que tenéis que anunciar? —insistió Rosalie—. ¿Es que ya sabéis cuál de las dos gemelas se va a llamar como yo? —preguntó con tono exagerado, para ver si Alice y Jasper le decían lo que quería oír.

Edward se rió.

—Rosalie, parece que sólo puedes pensar en eso, pero hay más cosas que se podrían anunciar en esta familia.

—Pero sólo ésa puede interesarme a mí.

—¿Vais a decirnos de una vez qué tenéis que anunciar? —preguntó Alice, impaciente.

Edward besó la mano a Bella, mientras la miraba a los ojos de un modo tan tierno que ella se emocionó, aunque no se debía de olvidar de Juliette, por supuesto.

—Hemos decidido casarnos el próximo domingo —dijo Edward.

Bella seguía conmovida por el contacto de los labios de él sobre sus nudillos. Edward parecía estar muy metido en su papel de prometido, pero aún así era extraño lo que ella sentía cada vez que él tocaba alguna parte de su cuerpo. ¡Incluso los nudillos!

—Por supuesto que se van a casar el domingo —dijo Rosalie, siguiéndoles el juego recordando sus tiempos de abogado—. Yo ya lo sabía —volvió la mirada hacia James—. Tú no fuiste el primero en enterarte. Mi querida hermana me pidió que fuese su dama de honor. ¿No es así, cariño?

Bella abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Alice se adelantó.

—Y yo también haré de dama de honor y Jasper será el padrino —dijo, dándole una palmada en el muslo a su marido—. Así que creo que no había nadie que no lo supiera.

Bella sonrió, sintiéndose orgullosa de sus hermanas. Las bendijo por la naturalidad con la que habían aceptado la idea de que se fuera a casar con Edward en tan solo seis días. Seguro que James se marcharía ante el giro que habían tomado los acontecimientos. Bella volvió la cabeza hacia su antiguo prometido.

—Parece que te has quedado de piedra… —le dijo a James, con gesto orgulloso. Le era más fácil resistirse a los encantos de ese hombre cuando estaba rodeada de su familia y con Edward a su lado.

—¿Jamie? Creo que me llevaré mi guitarra para ver si puedo tocar. En la guía dice que suelen admitir músicos invitados o que también se puede tocar en la calle. Creo que es una buena oportunidad de mejorar mi estilo —luego volvió la vista hacia Edward y Bella—. Bueno, y a ustedes les deseo felicidad. Hacen muy buena pareja.

—Muchas gracias —murmuró Edward, mientras la pequeña mujer salía del cuarto.

—¿Cuál es el estilo de Victoria tocando la guitarra, James? —preguntó Rosalie con tono de burla—. No me lo digas. Ya puedo ver la noticia en los periódicos de mañana: _Mujer muere debido a que el público le arroja tomates y docenas de huevos que llevaban en cestas de mimbre locales. La mujer estaba dando un concierto en Mutton Hollow y la policía no ha presentado cargos contra los agresores, ya que ha considerado que era un caso de autodefensa_.

—No sé por qué te burlas de Victoria, Rosalie —dijo James, con gran enfado.

—Pues es evidente que es porque ella te encuentra atractivo. Bueno, ahora voy a ver si Angela ha preparado ya la habitación de los Wilson.

Cuando ya estaba en la puerta, Rosalie se volvió.

—A propósito, Edward, aquí en Branson hay que solicitar la licencia de matrimonio con un mínimo de tres días de antelación. Así que deberías de darte prisa en pedirla.

Edward sonrió.

—Sí, mamá.

Al tiempo que la pelirroja salía, Victoria estaba de vuelta con la funda de su guitarra en la mano. Iba vestida como un _grunge_ con vaqueros rotos y camisa de franela, pero además la pequeña morena llevaba un aro en la nariz y un mechón rosa en mitad del pelo.

—¿Estás listo, Jamie?

—Sí, cariño.

—¿Se irán mañana? —Bella miró a su alrededor para descubrir finalmente que la pregunta había salido de sus propios labios. Y lo peor era que su voz había sonado aterrorizada. La idea de ir al juzgado y… bueno, la verdad era que esperaba no tener que llegar tan lejos. ¿Iría en contra de la ley romper un contrato matrimonial cuando uno no desea casarse? ¿Cuando uno quizá no quiera casarse nunca? Bella lo único que deseaba en esos momentos era que James se marchara y que le diera tiempo para pensar.

—¿Irnos? ¿Mañana? —se extrañó James, levantando ambas cejas. Bella se temió lo peor, pero todavía esperaba que pudiera suceder un milagro—. ¿Ahora que empieza la temporada de conciertos para que Victoria pueda aprender música country y mejorar su estilo con la guitarra?

James fingió una sonrisa afectada. Era la sonrisa de una serpiente.

—Además, yo necesito un lugar tranquilo para comenzar a trabajar en mi nueva obra de teatro. Y no tengo que volver a la universidad hasta mayo, así que creo que nos quedaremos aquí hasta entonces.

Bella se quedó sin oxígeno y no pudo decir nada de lo que tenía en mente. ¿Se quedarían hasta mayo? No, seguro que se marcharían antes adonde viviera Victoria. ¡Ojalá que eso fuera en otro planeta!

—Y por supuesto, yo no me perdería tu boda por nada en el mundo, Bella —James miró a Edward con expresión especulativa—. Ten por seguro que no podría perderme ese acontecimiento.

Edward tomó la mano de Bella para darle ánimos.

—Me… alegra mucho —consiguió decir ella.

—Sabía que te alegrarías —el tono de James no consiguió engañarla.

—Oye, James, se me ha ocurrido que podríamos organizar una boda doble. ¿Por qué no se unen a nosotros Victoria y tú? —preguntó Edward, apretando la mano a Bella para tranquilizarla. Parecía que ella comenzaba a sentir ganas de estrangularlo.

—¡Oh, Jamie! —gritó Victoria—. Eso sería maravilloso. Me encantaría casarme en este sitio tan bonito.

La sonrisa de James desapareció por un momento, pero cuando consiguió mirar a su prometida ya había conseguido, casi, recuperar su gesto amable. Tomó la barbilla de ella entre sus dedos índice y pulgar.

—Acuérdate, cariño, tú querías una boda en una iglesia enorme. Y el vestido de tu madre hay que arreglarlo. Y tú familia de St. Louis querría asistir —James soltó la barbilla de su prometida. Luego agarró el aro que llevaba en la nariz y se lo quitó, guardándoselo en el bolsillo—. Piensa en lo mucho que lo sentirían tus padres. Por no hablar de tus tres hermanas o de tus tías y tíos —añadió en un tono paternal—. Tú nunca te lo perdonarías.

La expresión del rostro de Victoria cambió.

—¡Oh, Jamie! No sé cómo se me ha podido ni siquiera ocurrir esa idea. Como siempre, llevas razón —le tomó de la mano—. Venga, ahora vámonos, cariñín.

Una vez se marcharon, Bella se apartó de Edward y lo miró a los ojos.

—¿Cómo se te ocurrió sugerir lo de la boda doble?

—Fue un farol —contestó Edward relajadamente—. Sabía que él no iba a aceptar.

—Pues eso fue mucho suponer, amigo —Bella seguía enfadada.

Alice se echó a reír, mientras sostenía a una de las gemelas en sus brazos.

—Bueno, en cualquier caso, ahora tenemos que planear una boda —dijo, asintiendo en dirección a Edward. Luego, giró la cabeza hacia su hermana y le hizo un gesto reprobatorio a su hermana, como si estuviera diciéndole: «¿Es que no quieres que él se entere de que están destinados a casarse?».

—¡No te atrevas a decir nada, Alice! —la avisó Bella, que había entendido el mensaje silencioso de su hermana.

—¿Atreverse a decir qué? —preguntó Edward. Jasper se comenzó a reír entre dientes.

Por la noche, cuando Bella se dirigía a su habitación, vio a Rosalie en el vestíbulo.

—¿Te pasa algo?

—¡Ah, eres tú! —Rosalie se volvió hacia ella—. Estaba esperando a James.

—¿Sí? ¿Y para qué?

Rosalie miró a su hermana, mostrando una vulnerabilidad inhabitual en ella.

—No puedo soportarlo por más tiempo. No quiero que siga aquí ni un día más haciéndote daño. Todo esto ha llegado demasiado lejos. Nunca pensé que tuviéramos que llegar a planear una boda. Voy a pedirle que se marche mañana mismo.

Bella se sintió ilusionada ante la idea de que todo pudiera terminar al día siguiente con la partida de James. No sabía cómo iban a arreglar lo de la boda, pero imaginaba que Edward encontraría alguna excusa.

—¿Y por qué este repentino cambio, Rosalie?

La pelirroja agarró a su hermana por los hombros.

—Eso no es cierto. Yo no me he sentido bien desde que me enteré que James iba a venir. Lo que sucede es que he estado disimulándolo, pero ahora ya no les puedo pedir a Edward y a ti que sigan con esta farsa —en ese momento la puerta se abrió, y entraron James y Victoria—. Tienes que irte, Tinsley. ¡Quiero que te vayas mañana mismo!

Bella se quedó esperando a que James reaccionara. Pensaba que se enfadaría y comenzaría a discutir, pero no lo hizo. Se limitó a apoyarse contra la puerta y a sonreír de un modo afectado.

—No creo que tú desees eso de verdad, Rosalie.

—Esta posada es mía, e insisto en que debes marcharte. Tú sólo tienes pagada esta noche, así que…

—Me parece que estás equivocada.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Rosalie, con el ceño fruncido.

Bella estaba expectante por saber qué habría planeado la retorcida mente de James. Sin duda, era un hombre muy astuto.

—Deberías de revisar las reservas. Ayer, Angela estaba atendiendo la recepción. Creo que me dijo que tú estabas en una reunión de negocios en la ciudad. En cualquier caso, ayer pagué nuestra estancia aquí hasta abril.

Rosalie palideció ante la sonrisa de triunfo de James.

—Y como antiguo abogado, sabes que no podrás echarme fácilmente. No he hecho nada malo y tengo pagada la habitación. Así que no te recomiendo que intentes echarnos —luego tomó a Victoria de la mano y se dirigió hacia las escaleras—. Vamos, cariño, ha sido un día muy largo.

Y sin mirar atrás, él y su novia de aspecto extraño desaparecieron escaleras arriba.

—¿Rosalie? —susurró Bella en voz baja—. ¿Tiene razón?

Rosalie miró a su hermana con expresión triste.

—Podría demandarlo, pero cuando comenzara el juicio él ya se habrá ido y lo sabe. También sabe que no tengo tiempo que perder en la burocracia necesaria para ello, ni el dinero. Además, él también me demandaría —la muchacha hizo una pausa y dio un suspiro resignado—. Lo siento, Bella. Debería de haberlo echado antes. No sabía que era tan canalla.

Bella tomó la mano de su hermana.

—No es el fin del mundo —murmuró Bella, tratando de animar a su hermana—. Lo superaremos.

Rosalie se limpió las lágrimas que amenazaban en sus ojos.

—Tú eres una buena persona, hermana. No te merezco.

Bella le dio un abrazo, incapaz de decir nada debido al nudo que sentía en la garganta. Todo había sido inútil, el matrimonio iba a seguir su curso.

Bella vivía aquellos momentos con la sensación de estar atada de pies y manos. En ese momento se encaminaba, con expresión aturdida, hacia la habitación de Alice y Jasper para llevarles un fax que acababa de llegar.

—Pasa —dijo Alice, al oír la voz de su hermana—. ¿Qué te pasa, Bella? La expresión de tu cara no puede ser más triste.

Incapaz de poner en palabras sus pensamientos, Bella simplemente le dio el fax.

Alice lo tomó y leyó el artículo, a continuación miró a su hermana con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—¡Caramba! —exclamó, volviéndose también hacia Jasper, que estaba dando de comer a una de las gemelas—. Mira, cariño, parece que la noticia de la boda de Bella y Edward ha saltado a todos los periódicos de Kansas City. Esto lo ha mandado un amigo abogado de Rosalie.

Jasper leyó el artículo y luego lo devolvió, mirando a Bella con una mueca.

—Parece que es una gran noticia que un hombre rico como Edward Cullen pida una licencia de matrimonio.

Bella se dejó caer en una de las mecedoras que había al lado de la puerta.

—No sabía que iba a ocurrir esto —aseguró, poniéndose las manos en las sienes para mitigar el latido que sentía en ellas—. ¡Esto es terrible!

—No es tan terrible, Bella —afirmó su hermana, acariciando a su hermana—. Es el destino. Después de todo Edward es tu destino y…

Bella agarró a Alice de un brazo y la sacudió con brusquedad.

—No se te ocurra decir una palabra a Edward sobre la leyenda, ¿me oyes? Lo primero, Edward tiene una novia. Me dijo que amaba a alguien y lo vi en sus ojos cuando hablaba con ella por teléfono. Así que no menciones el tema delante de él —cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba haciendo daño a su hermana la soltó—. Perdóname, sé que Jasper y tú creéis en la leyenda por la manera en que os conocisteis, pero… pero…

La muchacha se levantó y comenzó a caminar alrededor del cuarto, luego volvió a acercarse a su hermana.

—Ni siquiera estoy segura de sí creo en el amor. Odio a James y aún así hay veces… —los labios le empezaron a temblar y tuvo que esforzarse por no ponerse a llorar—. No me entiendo a mí misma, no sé lo que para mí significa el amor ya. Él ha hecho que deje de confiar en todo… —la muchacha tragó saliva—. Escuchen, Alice, Jasper, seré sincera con vosotros: el matrimonio es para mí una palabra vacía de significado en este momento y no sé si alguna vez conseguiré volver a creer en ello.

La puerta se abrió y se volvieron todos para ver a Edward con expresión preocupada. Miró hacia el pasillo y luego entró y cerró la puerta.

—Dilo más fuerte, Bella, James se acerca por el pasillo.

Bella se acercó a él con cara de espanto.

—¿Qué has oído? —preguntó. Lo último que quería era avergonzar a Edward con todo el tema de la leyenda.

Él tomó su mano y la apartó de la puerta.

—Calla —aconsejó, poniéndole un dedo en los labios.

Luego acercó el oído a la puerta como para escuchar. Se oyó una puerta en el vestíbulo y entonces soltó a Bella.

—Bella, por favor, asegúrate siempre de que las puertas están cerradas antes de gritar que no crees en el matrimonio.

Ella frunció el ceño. Al parecer no había oído nada de lo dicho anteriormente y simplemente estaba preocupado por lo que James pudiera oír.

—Yo… —comenzó, avergonzada, recordando el artículo del periódico—. Ahora tenemos problemas más grandes. Lee esto.

Edward miró el artículo y se puso serio.

—Ya lo sé. Mi secretaria me ha llamado hace un rato. También aparece en los periódicos de Nueva York.

Bella sintió como si le hubieran dado un golpe en el estómago y gimió.

—Es estupendo.

—Lo siento —dijo él.

—¿Por qué tienes que ser rico y famoso?

—La vida puede ser así de cruel —dijo Jasper, con ironía.

Bella miró a su cuñado, que continuó dando de comer a su hija.

—Confía en mí, Bella —dijo Edward, tomándola de las manos—. Podemos decir que será una ceremonia íntima en la posada y que no permitiremos entrar a la prensa.

La sonrisa de Edward era irresistible para Bella, cuyo enfado se evaporó por completo. Después de todo, ese nuevo problema estaba causando a él más dificultades que a ella. Él era alguien famoso.

—¿Cómo se lo vas a decir a Juliette? —preguntó.

Edward frunció el ceño y Bella no le culpó por ello. Le tomó de la mano.

—Si quieres puedo decírselo yo. Puedo asegurarle que…

—No, yo hablaré con ella.

—¿Es de la que me hablaste, Edward? —preguntó, sabiendo que se estaba metiendo en un terreno peligroso.

Edward la miró dubitativo.

—¿Por qué preguntas?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Simple curiosidad. El otro día lo pensé, por la manera en que hablabas con ella por teléfono.

Edward la observó durante unos segundos con el rostro serio. Ella esperó. Sin saber por qué, quería que la respuesta de él fuera negativa, que afirmara que la tal Juliette era una aventura pasajera, una manera de satisfacer su libido masculina.

Después de lo que pareció para ella una eternidad, él asintió.

—Digamos que podría ser.

Entonces, Bella sintió que su tristeza aumentaba. Por alguna razón, pensaba que a ella no le iba a gustar Juliette, que el estilo de mujer francesa no estaba a la altura de él. Edward no iba a ser feliz con alguien egoísta y caprichoso. Edward necesitaba una mujer más sólida y sensible. Una que pudiera construir un hogar acogedor para él, además de dos o tres hijos con ojos de color verde…

—¿Pasa algo, Bella? —preguntó, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Ella lo miró, con aire ausente, al tiempo que observaba el cuerpo alto y fuerte de aquel hombre encantador.

—Oh, no… creo que es fabuloso —consiguió decir, esforzándose por sonreír.

La vida amorosa de Edward no era de su incumbencia.

—No tienes por qué coser ese botón de mi camisa, Bella —comentó Edward, al tiempo que fingía revisar la correspondencia y algunos documentos para que la cercanía de Bella no le volviera loco.

Ella alzó los ojos desde el sofá que servía a Edward de cama. Iba con unos vaqueros y un jersey de manga corta de color rosa. Edward deseaba tomarla en sus brazos y hacerle el amor, pero siguió con expresión impasible.

—Es un placer. Sabes que me encanta coser.

Él simplemente hizo una mueca.

—Bueno, eres muy amable, pero no es necesario. En la lavandería lo hacen.

—No, mientras esté yo aquí —aseguró, humedeciendo el extremo de una hebra de hilo.

Aunque Edward se esforzaba por ignorarla, a veces le era muy difícil. La muchacha bajó los ojos para enhebrar la aguja y él intentó apartar la vista. Miró la correspondencia, pero no vio nada. Sólo era capaz de notar la presencia de ella. Fingir frialdad cuando ella estaba sentada tan cerca, le era casi imposible.

El teléfono sonó en ese momento.

—Es para ti —gritó Rosalie desde las escaleras.

—Gracias —dijo, agarrando el auricular que Rosalie había puesto allí hacía unos días, desde que Edward comenzara a recibir llamadas de Juliette a diario—. ¿Sí?

—¿Qué se dice en los periódicos de que vas a casarte? —dijo una voz, al otro lado de la línea.

—Bueno, ha sido una sorpresa para mí —contestó, tratando mantener la calma.

—¿Edward? —dijo Bella.

—Un momento —dijo, tapando el auricular—. ¿Qué quieres, Bella?

—¿Es privado?

El hombre asintió, encogiéndose de hombros.

Ella prendió la aguja en la camisa, que dejó sobre el sofá, y se levantó.

—Iré a ver a las gemelas.

Una vez que ella se hubo ido y cerrado la puerta, Edward continuó hablando.

—¡Jacob Black, qué alegría oírte! ¿Hay algún problema con el equipo deportivo que he donado a la iglesia?

—No, todo está bien —contestó Jacob, riendo—. Y no sé bien qué pensar, pero la delincuencia ha bajado en el distrito un veinte por ciento desde que llegó. Creo que entre tu dinero y mi sudor, vamos a cambiar a estos chavales. ¿Y cuándo vendrás a oír uno de mis sermones?

—La próxima vez que vaya a Chicago cuenta conmigo. ¿Cómo está Leah?

—Leah está maravillosa. Ha comenzado ya a trabajar en la obra de teatro, que se presentará en julio. Pero no cambies de tema. Creo que estás en un grave problema, amigo. No puedo creerme que vayas a casarte y yo no sea el que oficie la ceremonia. Eso me duele, Edward.

Los dos hombres eran muy amigos, y aunque la voz de Jacob no sonaba demasiado triste, Edward sabía que era natural que él quisiera darles las bendiciones.

Se habían conocido de niños y ambos habían tenido algún problema con la ley. Afortunadamente, los dos tuvieron suerte y conocieron a gente que les hizo cambiar de ambiente y de vida.

—Escucha, Jacob, no es que no quiera que tú…

—No hace falta que me lo expliques. Te perdonaré cuando llegue allí. Sólo hay un problema: hoy es jueves y voy a mandar a algunos de los muchachos a un campamento, pero no podré tomar un avión hasta el sábado por la mañana. Así que, confío en que me esperes para la ceremonia.

—Pero, Jacob…

—Ah, y felicidades. Sé que hace mucho tiempo que la amas. Me alegro por ti, amigo. Te veré pronto.

—Pero, Jacob, yo…

La línea se cortó y Edward maldijo entre dientes. Jacob sólo tenía un fallo, y es que nunca te dejaba terminar la frase. Edward se preguntaba cómo educaría a sus feligreses. Probablemente les diría que miraran hacia adelante y mantuvieran la boca cerrada.

Edward cerró los ojos. Una vez que le explicara la situación, Jacob entendería. Por otro lado, el viaje no costaba mucho dinero y así se verían.

A continuación, comenzó a revisar la correspondencia. Había una carta dirigida a Jasper que Angela había incluido, por error, entre las suyas, así que se levantó y se dirigió hacia la planta de arriba.

Antes de llegar al dormitorio de Alice y Jasper, escuchó voces. La puerta estaba entreabierta. Se pasó la mano por el cabello y dio un suspiro, al recordar que aquella noche James había llevado a Victoria a un concierto. Afortunadamente, no había peligro de que oyeran algo indebido.

Cuando se acercaba escuchó la voz de Alice.

—… pero, Bella, no estoy de acuerdo contigo. Edward tiene todo el derecho a conocer la leyenda.

Edward, al que no le parecía educado escuchar tras las puertas, llamó, a pesar de que ésta estaba medio abierta.

—¿De qué leyenda hablan?

Ambas mujeres se volvieron, desde el cochecito doble que servía de cama a las gemelas, como si hubieran sido atrapadas con las manos en la masa.

Alice fue la que primero reaccionó.

—La puerta no estaba cerrada, ¿no?

Edward negó con la cabeza, entrando.

—Traigo esta carta de Jasper. ¿Dónde la dejo?

Alice señaló la mesilla de noche.

—Allí, él volverá enseguida —contestó, mirando a Bella de una manera que intrigó a Edward.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué leyenda tengo el derecho de conocer?

Bella estaba todavía inmóvil, con la expresión asustada y los ojos muy abiertos. Se estiró y miró a su hermana de reojo.

Alice tapó a las gemelas, ambas dormidas; luego miró hacia Edward.

—Yo no soy quien te lo tengo que contar —dijo, sentándose en la cama y cruzándose de brazos—. Mis labios están sellados.

—¿Bella? —preguntó entonces, confundido.

Ésta tragó saliva y sus mejillas enrojecieron.

—No es nada.

Él levantó las cejas, en una expresión incrédula.

—Si no es nada, entonces puedes decírmelo.

Edward pareció ponerse serio y miró a Alice.

—¡Dios mío! ¿Está alguien enfermo?

Alice miró a su hermana, luego se volvió hacia Edward.

—Bella, lo siento, pero creo que el destino ha hecho que Edward venga en este momento.

Bella se giró hacia su hermana.

—¡Le ha traído una carta! ¡Ha sido todo fruto de la dislexia de Angela!

Alice se levantó de la cama y se acercó a Edward, al que tomó de las manos.

—Edward, te lo contaré yo. Hay una leyenda relacionada con la Mansión D'Amour. Se dice que cualquier mujer que duerma allí, en una noche de luna llena y además en su cumpleaños, se casará con el primer hombre que vea al despertarse —Alice apretó la mano de él entre las suyas y miró a su hermana compungida, que, en ese momento, miraba por la ventana—. Bella durmió allí en luna llena y era su cumpleaños, y tú fuiste el primer hombre al que vio —la muchacha dejó escapar un suspiro—. Ya está. Ya lo sabes y me siento mejor —volvió a mirar a Bella—. Y ahora, contrata a Rosalie para que me demande.

Bella se apartó de la ventana y miró a Edward.

—No le hagas caso, está en época de lactancia y sus hormonas están alteradas. No sabe lo que dice —replicó la muchacha castaña, saliendo de la habitación apresuradamente.

—¡Caramba, Edward, vaya cara que has puesto! He hablado demasiado, ¿verdad?

Edward la miró, sin saber qué pensar.

—Tienes una cara terrible —insistió ella, agarrándose las manos—. Bella decía que te avergonzaría, pero yo pensé que… quiero decir, que como se van a casar pensé que era el destino y, y… —la muchacha se mordió el labio inferior—. Bueno, así nos conocimos Jasper y yo. Nosotros sí creemos en la leyenda —aseguró, pasándose la mano por el pelo—. ¿He dicho algo malo, Edward?

La importancia de lo que Alice acababa de revelar le había dejado inmóvil. Frunció el ceño, aturdido. Todo parecía una señal: el amor que sentía por Bella desde años atrás, el haber querido continuar con el falso matrimonio, a pesar de saber que ella no estaba preparada todavía para oír su declaración de amor. Luego Jacob, que lo llamaba para ir a casarlos y, finalmente, conocer la leyenda…

¡Caramba! Él amaba a Bella en cuerpo y alma, habían sacado un permiso verdadero para casarse y un sacerdote verdadero iba a oficiar la ceremonia. Tenía que salir todo bien. ¡Tenía que ser el destino! Aunque Bella todavía no estuviera preparada para ello.

La irreversibilidad de los hechos llenó el aire como una corriente de alto voltaje, haciéndole difícil respirar. ¿Se atrevería él a seguir el plan absurdo que su corazón deseaba?

—¿Edward?

El hombre miró a Alice, todavía con expresión seria. Sentía una mezcla de culpabilidad y satisfacción, que no le permitía articular palabra.

—Di algo —insistió Alice, mirándole como si tuviera miedo a hablar demasiado alto.

Edward decidió en ese momento hacer lo que Jasper le había dicho una semana antes. Bella descubriría que lo amaba tanto como él la amaba a ella. Edward sólo tenía que hacer su papel.

Después de todo, ¿no acababa de descubrir que él estaba hecho para ella?

—He olvidado mencionarlo, pero he encontrado a alguien que va a hacer de sacerdote. Será perfecto —fueron sus palabras.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que les pareció?<strong>

**Aquí Jacob será completamente diferente, pero importante en la historia!**

**Espero que les haya gustado, quizá solo quizá nos leamos el martes!**

**Besos **

**Lucy**


	8. Chapter 8

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia pertenece a Renee Roszel.**

**Capítulo 7**

* * *

><p>Bella se miró en el espejo de la cómoda con expresión aturdida. Cuando compró aquella tela de lino clara, no imaginó que con ella fuera a hacer su vestido de novia para una boda falsa.<p>

Se tocó el broche dorado que llevaba en la solapa, el ángel, y continuó mirándose el vestido. El largo, por la rodilla, quizá era un poco informal para un vestido de novia.

Dio un suspiro e hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza. Luego se miró los pendientes. Habían pertenecido a su madre y tenían sendos diamantes diminutos. Se había echado el pelo hacia atrás, recogido con un prendedor turquesa, aunque algunos mechones rebeldes le caían alrededor del rostro.

El dormitorio estaba relativamente oscuro para la hora del día, ya que se había visto obligada a correr las cortinas. Los periodistas revoloteaban como moscas, amenazando su intimidad, tratando de conseguir instantáneas de la novia de Edward Cullen.

—¿Estás lista? —gritó Rosalie, llamando a la puerta—. Son casi las cuatro.

Bella dio un suspiro y se puso los zapatos que su hermana mayor le había prestado.

—Creo que sí —respondió.

Se dirigió a la puerta como si la llevaran a la horca. ¿Cómo era posible que su orgullo le hubiera permitido enredarse en aquella horrible mentira? Ni siquiera sabía si era su orgullo, o el de Rosalie, o incluso el de Edward.

Ella no tenía tanto orgullo. Así que no sabía por qué se había prestado a seguir adelante con aquella boda que al día siguiente saldría en todos los periódicos del país. Todo era completamente absurdo, pero ya no se podía hacer nada. No, si no quería ridiculizar a toda la familia y especialmente a Edward. Y nunca haría algo así.

Además, no podría soportar la sonrisa de James al descubrir que sus sospechas eran fundadas. Seguro que se había quedado en la posada para demostrar que lo de la boda era mentira.

Cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró con Edward. La muchacha contuvo el aliento: nunca lo había visto así de varonil. Y al mismo tiempo, parecía tan tranquilo y relajado, que Bella no entendía por qué le parecía casi peligroso. Tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos y en los labios una sonrisa.

Llevaba una chaqueta de cachemir gris y negra, y unos pantalones de seda. La camisa era negra, sin cuello. Todo ello le daba un aspecto clásico y sencillo, y a la vez poderosamente seductor.

—Hola, ¿qué tal?

El sonido de su voz la hizo olvidarse momentáneamente de todos sus miedos.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —quiso saber ella—. Creí que el novio no debía ver a la novia antes de… —se detuvo, consciente de que estaba diciendo algo estúpido—. Lo siento. Sigo olvidando que…

—Creí que podrías necesitar compañía. Además, yo no creo en la mala suerte —aseguró, tomándola de la mano—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Fatal —dijo, entrelazando los dedos con los de él—. ¿Tú no?

Él miró hacia otra parte, ya sin la sonrisa.

—Sí, quizá —luego la volvió a mirar y le guiñó un ojo—. Pero tengo la sensación de que todo va a salir bien.

—Espero que tengas razón. ¿Está ya tu amigo actor?

—Sí. Sabe lo que hacer —dijo, llevándola hacia el sofá—. ¿Por qué no te sientas? Estás temblando —la muchacha obedeció, y Edward se sentó a su lado—. Estás muy guapa, Bella.

Lo miró, con una sonrisa desesperada.

—Claro. Yo voy con un vestido hecho de tela rebajada, mientras que tú llevas un modelo de Versace.

Él se echó a reír, mientras la abrazaba.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

Ella frunció el ceño.

—Leí algunas revistas de moda masculina cuando era joven.

—Pues mi estilo de moda femenino favorito es el de Bella Swan.

Ella no pudo evitar una sonrisa, que se convirtió a los pocos segundos en una carcajada.

—¿De qué te ríes?

—Sólo estaba pensando, Edward. No sé si habría hecho algo así con alguien que no fueras tú —explicó, con las mejillas encendidas—. Especialmente después de que Alice te hablara de la leyenda de la mansión —la muchacha puso una mano sobre el muslo de él, y el breve contacto hizo que la mano le temblara.

Apartó la mano, poniéndosela en el regazo.

—Yo me siento igual, Bella. Sólo podría hacer esto contigo.

Ella lo creyó. Edward era una persona estupenda. Había muy pocos hombres dispuestos a hacer algo así por una amiga, pero las hermanas Swan sabían que Edward haría cualquier cosa por ellas. Y en ese momento, lo estaba demostrando.

—Será una experiencia interesante. Siempre te he dicho que sólo me casaría una vez.

—¿Y esto te servirá de práctica?

Sí, será un ejercicio maravilloso —la tomó de la barbilla y la obligó a levantar el rostro.

Al mirarlo a la cara, Bella no pudo evitar sentir gratitud hacia él.

—¿Cómo se ha tomado Juliette todo esto?

Edward se quedó en silencio y se puso serio. Segundos después, la miró con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Juliette es una mujer muy abierta.

Bella recibió la noticia con recelo. No estaba segura de si esa cualidad era buena para una relación afectiva.

—Creí que se enfadaría. A mí no me gustaría nada.

—¿De verdad?

Ella apartó la vista y se concentró en los motivos del papel de la pared.

—Bueno, creo que mereces una mujer que no soporte la idea de que estés en los brazos de otra. La idea de besar a otra, incluso aunque sea para hacer un favor a una vieja amiga. Yo no estoy segura… —la muchacha se detuvo y se mordió el interior de la mejilla. ¿Quién era ella para dar consejos a Edward?

—¿No estás segura de qué? —insistió él.

—Bueno, es solo que…

Antes de que Bella pudiera contestar, llegó Rosalie.

—Muy bien, tortolitos. Ya es hora de que acabemos de una vez con esto —la rubia estaba fantástica con su vestido rojo. Al ser ajustado, acentuaba su figura y el color rojo contrastaba de un modo magnífico con su pelo.

Después hizo ademán de echar a andar hacia el aparcamiento, pero al ver que no la seguían, retrocedió y los agarró a ambos de las manos.

—A propósito, Edward, ¿dónde has escondido a Jake? Me da la impresión de que lo has encerrado en uno de los áticos. Ya sé que los actores son gente extraña, pero… ¿Hará bien su papel? Espero que no nos estropee la farsa…

Edward la abrazó brevemente.

—Él lo hará bien, madrecita, te lo puedo garantizar —luego, volviéndose hacia Bella—. Te veré arriba.

Edward subió las escaleras de un modo elegante. Bella se quedó mirándolo hasta que desapareció.

—Ben está muy excitado —comentó Rosalie—. Está muy orgulloso de que los hayas invitado. Incluso se ha comprado un traje nuevo —Bella sintió cierto remordimiento al pensar que sus amigos creerían que esa farsa iba en serio. Miró a su hermana con expresión de dolor y Rosalie le dio una palmada cariñosa en la mejilla.

—Aunque la boda no sea real, Ben se lo va a pasar igual de bien. Y además, de todos modos necesitaba ese traje.

La cabeza de Bella comenzó a darle vueltas cuando vio que la ceremonia se iniciaba. Parecía una boda de verdad. Miraba al falso reverendo, Jacob Black, y le daba cierto miedo que hablara de esa forma tan seria del matrimonio, del amor, de la confianza, de la obligación de cuidar el uno del otro y de la necesidad de mantenerse unidos para siempre.

Una boda debería de ser algo sagrado, y no ese horrible fraude. Se sintió muy infeliz por lo que estaban haciendo, y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. La llegó el aroma de las rosas que Jasper y Alice se habían encargado de comprar para adornar todo el salón, pero Bella no se atrevía a volverse y mirarlas, por miedo a que se le escapara alguna lágrima.

Jacob Black parecía un sacerdote de verdad con ese traje negro y el alzacuello. Lo único que no concordaba con su idea de un hombre pío era que tenía el pelo demasiado largo, pero incluso el timbre de su voz sonaba apasionado al hablar de amor y respeto.

Bella consiguió que su «sí, quiero» sonase suficientemente claro, a pesar de lo nerviosa que estaba. Luego, cuando Edward hizo sus votos y la miró, se sintió extrañamente mejor. Él le sonrió con una ternura que la conmovió.

—Puedes besar a la novia —Bella oyó que esas palabras llegaban desde algún sitio, en la distancia.

Levantó la cabeza hacia el actor, y éste le hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza. Sin duda, era el momento del beso nupcial. Ella se había olvidado de ese beso. Y en ese instante le vino a la cabeza aquel otro beso que habían compartido Edward y ella. Bella miró a Edward asustada, pero los ojos marrones de él la miraron tranquilos y llenos de confianza.

Él se inclinó hacia ella y sus labios se juntaron. Luego Edward se apartó y la miró a los ojos, como diciéndole que no haría nada que la pudiera dañar, y ella sabía que era verdad. De pronto, sintió ganas de que él la volviera a besar, y se inclinó ligeramente hacia adelante. Levantó sus manos hasta los hombros de él y lo besó.

Él aceptó el favor con reserva, moviendo su boca tiernamente contra la de ella. A Bella le pareció que estaba soñando. Cuando se apartaron, ella se sintió como si le faltara algo. También estaba ligeramente mareada.

Él la tomó de la mano y la ayudó a bajar los escalones.

—Bueno, ¿cómo te sientes? —preguntó Edward.

—Algo acalorada.

—Yo también —añadió él, con una sonrisa extraña.

—Bueno, a mí me gustaría cambiarme —dijo ella, señalando su habitación.

—Muy bien. Me gustaría que nos pusiéramos en camino lo antes posible.

—¿En camino hacia dónde?

—¿No te había dicho nada? Hice una reserva en Eureka Springs, en Arkansas.

—¿Y para qué?

Edward se encogió de hombros y después se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

—¿Qué pensaría James si no nos fuéramos de luna de miel?

—¿Y por qué no? Incluso podríamos aprovechar para concebir algún niño.

Ella no solía ser sarcástica, pero no había podido evitar decirlo.

—No creo que Juliette sea tan liberal —replicó Edward con voz sensual.

Bella tenía que darle la razón por una vez a la amiga francesa de Edward. Si ella fuera Juliette , tampoco le gustaría que Edward tuviera niños con otra mujer.

Bella, de pronto, se sonrojó al pensar en ella y Edward íntimamente unidos bajo las sábanas de algún hotel de Eureka Springs.

—¿Va algo mal, Bella?

—No, no pasa nada —dijo, mientras entraba en su habitación.

Bella se dijo que antes de comenzar la luna de miel tendría que lavar su mente con jabón.

Bella se cambió rápidamente. Se puso unos pantalones blancos y un suéter de manga corta. Por suerte, en ese suéter no llevaba ningún angelito. Se reunió con Edward en las escaleras y se quedó mirando lo guapo que estaba él con esos pantalones de estilo marino y esa camisa azul clara. De pronto, se dio cuenta de que se sentía orgullosa de él. Le agarró la mano, haciendo que él la mirase extrañado. Luego le sonrió.

El convite ya estaba a punto de acabar. Edward había tenido la brillante idea de que los regalos de boda fueran donaciones para los necesitados. Así que al menos algo bueno había salido de todo ese lío.

O quizá habían sido dos cosas buenas, pensó Bella, al fijarse en el ceño fruncido de James. Él giró la mirada hacia ella, y Bella le sonrió de un modo afectado, pero James, lejos de echarse hacia atrás, se dirigió hacia donde estaba ella. Bella giró la cabeza hacia Edward, pidiendo ayuda, pero éste estaba hablando con Ben Cheney y con Jake, de modo que no la vio.

Bella echó a andar de un modo instintivo hacia él, pero James la agarró del brazo.

—Bella… Bella…

—¿Qué pasa, James? —preguntó, tan seca como pudo.

—_Soy un hombre sobre el que ha caído el pecado, más de lo que haya podido pecar él_ —dijo James, sosteniéndola de ambos brazos.

Bella odiaba la manía de James de recitar continuamente a Shakespeare. Le ponía muy nerviosa el no saber cómo reaccionar.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, James?

Él sonrió de nuevo, dándose cuenta de la inquietud de ella. Ese hombre tenía el instinto de una fiera de la jungla para oler el miedo. Pero su sonrisa cambió a un gesto de reproche paternal.

—Lo que estás haciendo es una tontería, Bella.

Ella sintió pánico ante esa acusación. Pensó que él debía de estar enterado de todo.

—Este romance tuyo no puede funcionar, y te engañas a ti misma si piensas lo contrario.

Ella se sintió aliviada al darse cuenta de que James no había descubierto que el matrimonio había sido una farsa. Sólo le movía el despecho para hablarla de esa manera.

—No sé por qué te preocupas, James. Tú tienes a Victoria —le recordó Bella, señalando a su prometida, que ya no llevaba el aro en la nariz, pero que seguía llevando ese mechón rosa en el pelo.

—Bella, tengo que confesarte algo —dijo él, después de echar un vistazo a su prometida—. Yo te sigo queriendo a ti. Lo que sucede es que necesito dinero, y el padre de Victoria ha prometido que financiará mi nueva obra. No quería tener que confesarte esto, pero es que no pensaba que llegarías tan lejos para apartarte de mí —James cerró los ojos en lo que pareció un gesto atormentado, pero que podía tener bastante de actuación—. ¿Es que no lo ves? Victoria sólo es un medio para conseguir sacar adelante mi nueva obra. A quien deseo realmente es a ti. Te deseo desesperadamente porque tú eres mi verdadero amor.

—No te creo —gritó ella, con el corazón agitado, sin terminarse de creer que lo que le acababa de decir fuese cierto—. Eres un ser terrible, James.

—Un hombre hace siempre lo que debe. El mundo no siempre es justo con los amantes —tomó la barbilla de Bella en su mano—. Tú sabes que me amas, y algún día volverás corriendo a mí. Podremos divertirnos juntos sin necesidad de estar casados. Ya sabes lo que dice Shakespeare…

—No lo sabemos, pero tampoco nos importa —ambos se giraron al oír la voz de Edward cerca de ellos—. Escucha tú una cita —dijo, agarrando firmemente la mano con la que James estaba sujetando la barbilla de Bella—. _El coste de vivir cada vez es mayor, pero la probabilidad de vivir es cada vez menor_. Eso lo dice Flip Wilson, y como vuelvas a molestar a mi mujer, te voy a demostrar que esa frase va a ser aplicable a tu caso.

—Yo no la estaba molestando —replicó James—. ¿Verdad, Bella?

Ella se quedó mirando fijamente la expresión de James. La estaba mirando como si ella tuviera la obligación de defenderlo. Sintió una enorme rabia en su interior. ¿Cómo se atrevía a pensar que todavía tenía algún derecho sobre ella? Luego miró a Edward, y vio cierta esperanza en los ojos de él. Finalmente, se volvió de nuevo hacia James.

—Sí que me estabas molestando, James —dijo, y para remarcarlo lo golpeó ligeramente en el estómago.

Y sin esperar su respuesta, tomó del brazo a Edward y ambos se alejaron de él.

—Pensé que al único que golpeabas era a mí —dijo Edward, con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Bueno, esta vez he tenido que hacer una excepción. Tenías que haber oído lo que me dijo. Además, temía que si no lo golpeaba yo, ibas a hacerlo tú.

Él se echó a reír.

—Parece que puedes leer en la mente de los demás.

—Oye, voy a decir adiós a mis hermanas, y luego nos marcharemos. Y gracias por todo.

Bella tenía que reconocer que todavía no había conseguido recuperarse de la impresión que las palabras de James habían causado en ella. Tenía que reconocer que en parte había sentido ganas de estrangularlo, pero por otra parte… ¿Cuándo conseguiría olvidarse del todo de ese hombre?

Edward la examinó en silencio. Era como si entendiera lo que ella estaba sintiendo.

—Gracias a ti por darme las gracias. Ahora te dejaré sola para que te despidas.

Finalmente, él comenzó a alejarse, pero se volvió una vez más hacia ella. Y al verla allí, al ver su pelo y su cara, no pudo resistirlo y se acercó para besarla, abandonando toda racionalidad. A pesar de que el beso fue breve, Bella se quedó sorprendida por la intensidad.

—Para la representación —dijo él, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos.

Bella fue a despedirse de sus hermanas a la cocina. Se abrazó con Alice y Rosalie, y ésta última se echó a reír.

—Muchas gracias por tirarme el ramo de novia a la cara. Si no lo agarro a tiempo, me dejas ciega. Pero no creo que me vaya a casar. Me parece que soy demasiado arisca para los hombres.

Bella besó en la mejilla a su hermana.

—Lo que pasa es que eres demasiado mujer para la mayoría de los hombres. Pero tengo el presentimiento de que vas a conocer al hombre adecuado uno de estos días.

Alice se puso a arreglar el peinado de Bella. Un mechón se le había caído sobre la frente.

—Espero que tengáis buen viaje Edward y tú —dijo, con una sonrisa triste en los labios—. Todavía pienso… bueno, ya sabes lo que pienso.

—En fin, creo que ya es hora de que os ayudemos a escapar a Edward y a ti —dijo Rosalie, agarrando del brazo a su hermana—. Y no te preocupes si no pasa nada entre ustedes en ese sitio tan famoso para los recién casados. Por el modo en el que actuaron durante la ceremonia, creo que hacéis una pareja estupenda.

—Me siento mejor ahora que me has dado tu bendición. Porque a la primera oportunidad pienso quitarle la ropa a Edward.

El plan salió perfectamente. Ben llevaba un abrigo idéntico al de Edward, y Angela su mujer se cubrió el rostro con una bufanda, de modo que nadie pudo sospechar que la pareja que entraba a la limusina nupcial no eran Edward y Bella.

Mientras tanto, Edward, Bella y Jacob escaparon en el camión de Ben en dirección a la ciudad. Dejaron el camión aparcado en el sitio que habían acordado con Ben, y allí se despidieron de Jacob.

—Edward, no sabes lo contento que estoy —dijo Jacob, abrazando a su amigo—. He rezado mucho porque llegara este día.

Luego giró la cabeza hacia Bella y le dio la mano.

—Jake, quiero que sepas que pienso que eres muy bueno —dijo Bella, sonriéndole.

—Bueno, gracias —dijo, guiñándole un ojo—. Espero que nos veamos de nuevo y podamos hablar de…

—Eso será muy divertido, Jake —le cortó Edward—. Pero creo que te tienes que marchar ya si no quieres perder tu avión.

Jacob le echó a su amigo una mirada de complicidad.

—¡Oh, claro! Que yo soy el que tiene prisa —luego le dio un beso en la mejilla a Bella—. Espero que seáis felices.

—¡Ahora, lárgate! —le ordenó Edward.

El hombre se metió en un taxi riéndose, mientras Bella le decía adiós con la mano.

—¿Qué seamos felices? —preguntó ella, de pronto—. Pero eso suena como si…

—Es que Jake se mete mucho en los papeles que interpreta…

—La verdad es que nadie diría que estaba actuando…

—A mí al menos me convenció —dijo él, sin mirarla a los ojos.

Edward señaló el coche que había alquilado, que estaba aparcado al lado de donde habían dejado el camión de reparto de Ben.

Bella tenía que admitir que Jasper y Edward habían planeado la fuga con gran precisión.

—Vamos, señora Cullen.

—Muy bien, sólo una cosa antes, señor Cullen.

—¿El qué?

—Yo nunca he estado de luna de miel. ¿Qué se supone que hay que hacer?

—Bueno, dos personas pueden hacer muchas cosas…

Bella se echó a reír ante lo que él parecía estar insinuando. Sabía que Edward tenía a su Juliette , pero no le importó. En el momento que se metió en el coche se sintió tan feliz como no se había sentido en mucho tiempo.

Cuando Bella vio que iban a compartir habitación, se dio cuenta de que lo de la luna de miel iba realmente en serio.

Edward le había explicado que debían de dormir en la misma habitación por si alguien llamaba al hotel. Bella había dejado el número de teléfono por si había alguna emergencia. Y eso quería decir que James podía llamar para comprobar si realmente estaban allí. Y si se enteraba de que dormían en habitaciones separadas, descubriría el fraude.

Bella estaba agotada, a pesar de su estado de ansiedad. Había sido un viaje largo por carreteras llenas de curvas. Afortunadamente, cuando llegaron a la habitación, ya tenían la cena servida. Una bandeja con pan, fiambre, quesos, fruta y un café exquisito. A pesar de la apetitosa comida, Bella apenas picó nada. No tenía hambre.

—¿Quieres ducharte tú primero? —le preguntó Edward.

—¿Yo?

Edward parecía relajado. Estaba sentado en una silla de terciopelo ante la mesa donde habían puesto la comida.

—Me da la impresión de que eres la única persona que está aquí conmigo.

Ella se sonrojó, sintiéndose como una idiota. Después de todo, él no había sugerido que se fuera a duchar con ella.

—Claro, claro… —balbució Bella.

Media hora después, salió a la terraza a cepillarse el pelo mojado. Desde allí podía ver el jardín de estilo inglés que tenía el hotel, con caminos de piedra y una iluminación discreta. En el centro del jardín, había una fuente estratégicamente iluminada.

La noche era sorprendentemente cálida para esa época del año. Bella respiró el aire fresco, sonriendo por lo nerviosa que se había puesto. Al fin y al cabo, era Edward.

Se volvió al oír que se abría la puerta del cuarto de baño y su sonrisa se desvaneció. Allí estaba él, vestido solamente con una toalla.

—Edward, que… que…

Él se limitó a sonreír, mientras se acercaba hasta la terraza y se apoyaba en la puerta.

—Creo que se llama toalla, Bella.

Ella examinó su pecho desnudo, brillante por las gotas de agua que todavía quedaban sobre su piel cubierta de vello. Luego bajó la vista hasta las poderosas piernas de Edward. Eran ese tipo de piernas que volvían locas a las mujeres, pensó Bella, mientras intentaba deshacer el nudo que tenía en la garganta. Finalmente, fijó la mirada en la toalla, que dejaba adivinar ciertas partes de su anatomía en las que ella no debía de fijarse.

—Me olvidé de sacar un pantalón corto limpio de la maleta. Es que suelo dormir desnudo —dijo, con una sonrisa en los labios—. Perdóname.

Ella volvió a tragar saliva. Tenía la garganta seca.

—No importa —consiguió decir, al fin. Después se dio la vuelta y se siguió cepillando el pelo.

Al rato, volvió a oír la puerta del baño y no pudo evitar volverse de nuevo, para poder admirarlo de nuevo.

Él se había puesto ya unos pantalones cortos azules, que tampoco podían ocultar su atractivo. Edward se acercó a su maleta y sacó una manta, que extendió en el suelo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó ella.

—Me estoy haciendo la cama.

Ella frunció el ceño. La manta no era muy gruesa y el suelo debía de ser duro.

—¿No vas a estar muy incómodo ahí en el suelo?

Él se limitó a reírse entre dientes.

—Mira, Bella —se desvaneció su sonrisa—, no irás a sugerir que compartamos la cama.

Ella parpadeó. Por supuesto que no quería sugerir eso. No sería decente. Después de todo, él era un hombre y ella era una mujer.

—Bueno, supongo…

Edward le guiñó un ojo en señal de complicidad.

—No te preocupes, Bella. Me arreglaré en el suelo. Sólo porque te subieras a mi cama cientos de veces cuando éramos críos, no significa que podamos acostarnos juntos ahora. Me refiero a que un hombre y una mujer es difícil que se acuesten juntos y se limiten a dormir. Eso era lo que estabas pensando, ¿verdad?

Edward continuó preparando su cama improvisada en el suelo.

—¿Limitarse a dormir?

—¿Qué? —preguntó él, con una expresión de lo más inocente.

Ella se pasó el peine nerviosamente de una mano a la otra. ¿Por qué se estaba comportando como una mujer ñoña y ridícula? Después de todo el hombre con el que estaba era Edward. ¿Por qué privarlo de la cama simplemente por el hecho de que fuera un hombre? ¿No creía ella en la igualdad de derechos?

—Yo dormiré en el suelo —anunció entonces.

Él la miró dubitativo, como si hubiera dicho que iba a hacer algo terrible. A continuación, hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

—Me temo que no, Bella. No mientras que yo esté contigo.

Ella hizo un gesto mimoso.

—Yo puedo decirte entonces lo mismo, que no dormirás en el suelo mientras yo esté a tu lado. ¿Qué te parece? —la muchacha hizo una pausa y lo miró con una sonrisa en los labios—. No te voy a atacar, Edward. Puedes confiar en mí.

La sonrisa de Edward no aparecía demasiadas veces, pero cuando lo hacía era irresistible. Bella imaginó que con aquella sonrisa habría conquistado a muchas mujeres. Ella misma en ese momento no pudo evitar un suspiro.

—¿Estás segura de que no te importa?

Bella negó con la cabeza, sorprendida de que de repente no le salieran las palabras.

Edward recogió la almohada del suelo y la volvió a poner en la cama.

—Entonces, de acuerdo —dobló la manta y la colocó de nuevo en el armario. Luego, con un bostezo, se acercó a la cama.

Bella observó cómo apartaba la colcha y se metía entre las sábanas. Luego puso la mano en el interruptor de la lamparilla.

—Esperaré a que tú te metas para apagar la luz.

A Bella se le cayó el cepillo de las manos.

—Cla… claro.

Bella se acercó dubitativa a la antigua cama, dejó el cepillo sobre la pequeña cómoda de mármol y luego miró a Edward, que sonreía.

Ella sonrió a su vez y se introdujo bajo la manta malva.

—Ya estoy —murmuró.

La luz se apagó y notó que Edward se movía.

—¿Qué haces?

—Me estoy dando la vuelta hacia mi lado —respondió—. Bella, ¿estás segura de que no te importa?

Por la voz, Bella imaginaba que Edward estaba dado la vuelta hacia el otro lado. Se mordió el labio nerviosa. ¿Cómo era tan estúpida? ¿Qué iba a pasar? Después de todo, ese hombre era el viejo Edward.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola!<strong>

**Primero que nada una disculpa por no haber actualizado, se que ha pasado mucho tiempo pero la verdad no tenia tiempo.**

**Estoy por terminar la universidad, y con todos los trabajos que tuve que entregar, las prácticas y todas esas cosas odiosas pero necesarias ¡no tenía tiempo para nada! Al fin termine las prácticas (yupiii), así que ya tengo el tiempo necesario para actualizar. Les prometo que terminare la historia además estoy trabajando en otra que les va a encantar!.**

**Espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado!**

**Nos vemos pronto.**

Besos

Lucy.


	9. Chapter 9

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia pertenece a Renee Roszel.**

**Capítulo 8**

Después de una hora de soportar la tortura de estar tan cerca de ella sin mover un músculo, pensó que, finalmente, se había quedado dormida, y con infinito cuidado, se volvió para poder observarla.

La imagen le dejó sin aliento. Bella, dormida, parecía aún más angelical. La suave luz que se filtraba por la ventana daba a sus rasgos y su piel una calidad casi etérea. El suave cabello rizado yacía sobre la almohada y las manos de Edward temblaron de deseo… El hombre se maldijo entre dientes, diciéndose que debía darse la vuelta.

Pero en lugar de eso, los ojos de Edward se posaron en la sensual boca femenina. Luego miró las pestañas largas descansando sobre las mejillas, como plata oscura sobre porcelana. Tuvo que reprimir el deseo de pasar la lengua por ellas y de besar la piel delicada de los párpados.

Con un estremecimiento, continuó estudiando el rostro de la muchacha, memorizando cada curva y cada valle. La piel no tenía imperfección alguna y Edward necesitaba saborearla. Tomó aliento para intentar calmar la frustración que sentía, pero fue en vano. Sus entrañas latían con un deseo imposible de satisfacer.

¡Demonios, esa era su noche de bodas! Estaba en la cama con la mujer que había amado durante toda su vida y no podía demostrárselo. No podía decirle todas las cosas que su corazón guardaba. Ella lo odiaría siempre si descubriera el engaño y él no podría culparla.

Desde que había llegado a Branson, había estado manipulándola. Pero no había imaginado llegar tan lejos. De haberlo sabido, no habría empezado.

Pero era demasiado tarde para empezar de nuevo. Había hecho que Bella se casara con él. Al principio, Edward sólo quería conseguir que ella recobrara su autoestima, pero luego todo se había complicado.

Aquella noche, después de salir del cuarto de baño con una toalla, había creído ver un brillo de deseo en los ojos de ella. Para él había sido algo tan emocionante que había necesitado de todo su coraje para no tomarla entre sus brazos y hacerle el amor allí mismo.

En ese instante, pensó que el saber que ella podía desearlo le daría fuerzas para continuar con su plan. Pero no podía arriesgarse a ir demasiado deprisa, por mucho que deseara intimar con ella. Tenía que esperar. Fingiría que no le importaba, hasta estar seguro.

De repente, Bella se volvió hacia él. La muchacha se abrazó más a la almohada, y entonces él experimentó un deseo irreprimible, violento, casi… unos celos absurdos por aquel trozo de tela y plumas. Los labios de Bella se separaron, como si se ofrecieran y él gimió. Puede que pareciera un ángel, pero era una criatura de carne y hueso.

Mientras la observaba, Edward notó que su control comenzaba a flaquear. Aquella pasada semana, había fingido muchas veces indiferencia hacia ella, pero en ese momento era mucho más difícil. Incapaz de evitarlo, se giró del todo hacia ella. Lo hizo muy despacio para no despertarla.

Ella movió una mano, como si le diera la bienvenida. Él miró la mano, y luego el rostro de nuevo. Estaba sereno y hermoso. Edward cerró los ojos y rezó una oración, pidiendo ser perdonado por su debilidad. Los sentimientos que tenía hacia Bella eran demasiado profundos para mantenerlos escondidos por más tiempo.

Entonces se incorporó sobre un hombro, con un sentimiento tremendo de culpa. ¡Era su noche de bodas! Por lo menos tenía derecho a besar a su mujer, ¿no?

Se inclinó y borró la corta distancia que los separaba para poner un beso ligero en aquellos labios amados. Aquellos labios que llenaban sus sueños de erotismo y sensualidad.

No se atrevió a prolongar el momento y se retiró de inmediato, pero al hacerlo, no pudo soportar la separación y volvió a acercarse. Permaneció allí, exhalando el perfume de su cabello y el dulce aroma de su piel.

La mano de ella se movió de nuevo, al tiempo que hacía un pequeño sonido con la boca. Edward se quedó inmóvil hasta darse cuenta, aliviado, de que estaba soñando. El movimiento de sus párpados así lo demostró. Edward se quedó en la misma posición silencioso e inmóvil, preguntándose qué estaría soñando. Los labios de Bella esbozaron una sonrisa que provocó escalofríos en todo el cuerpo de Edward.

Edward fue a acariciarla, pero antes de hacerlo cerró el puño.

—Bella, amor mío. Espero que descubras que me amas —murmuró—, antes de que descubras lo que te he hecho.

Cuando Bella se despertó al día siguiente, estaba enrollada en la manta, como si hubiera sentido frío durante la noche.

—Buenos días —dijo una voz profunda, tan cerca, que todo su cuerpo vibró.

Bella abrió los ojos y miró alrededor. Estaba en la cama, pero no estaba donde debería estar. ¡Estaba en el lado donde Edward se había acostado el día anterior!

Se incorporó sobresaltada, cuando su mente adormilada se dio cuenta de la verdad. Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con el cuello de Edward. Alzó los ojos y vio su sonrisa.

—Buenos días —repitió—. ¿Has dormido bien?

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué estoy…? —preguntó, incorporándose.

—¿Por qué estás acurrucada contra mí? —terminó él, riéndose.

—Sí, ¿por qué?

—Dímelo tú. Yo no me he movido —replicó él, con una mirada enigmática.

Ella tragó saliva. El hecho de que ella parecía tenerle prácticamente acorralado contra el borde era tan evidente que sus mejillas se encendieron violentamente. Por alguna razón, no pudo evitar una sensación tremenda de tristeza.

—¿Tenías frío?

—¿Frío? —repitió ella, con mirada ausente—. Sí, tenía frío. Espero haberte dejado dormir bien —añadió, reaccionando enseguida.

Aunque algo pareció ensombrecer el rostro de Edward, su sonrisa no se apagó.

—Si te soy sincero, es muy fácil dormir contigo.

—Muchas gracias, lo añadiré a mi _curriculum_ _vitae_.

Sin darse cuenta, la muchacha retiró el pelo de la frente de Edward, quien, sorprendido por la intimidad del gesto, la miró fijamente.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa.

—¿Sabes? Estás muy guapo por las mañanas.

—Lo sé, cariño. Creo que eso consta en mi _curriculum_.

—Creo que lo había olvidado —dijo ella, con una carcajada.

Edward se estiró, pero sin apartarse de ella, sólo lo justo para poder verla mejor.

—¿Estás segura de que quieres levantarte? Es muy temprano.

Bella, en efecto, tenía ganas de meterse de nuevo entre las sábanas calientes y acurrucarse al lado de Edward. De repente, sintió deseos de ser traviesa, y se tumbó sobre él para, o eso parecía, ver mejor el reloj de la mesilla.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó, sin mucho interés.

Bella creyó oír un pequeño gemido cuando sus senos rozaron el pecho de él, pero cuando lo miró a la cara, la expresión de Edward era ilegible. Tenía los ojos cerrados.

—Las siete y cuarto —murmuró.

—Temprano —repitió él.

Bella se estiró y dio un suspiro.

—Tienes razón. Creo que voy a dormir un rato más, pero ahí hace frío —añadió, mirando su lado de la cama.

Cuando volvió a mirar a Edward, éste tenía una sonrisa extraña en los labios.

—Yo te calentaré —dijo, dando un golpecito en la cama.

Ella no pudo evitar sentir una cierta excitación, pero su educación conservadora la hizo detenerse.

—¿No crees que puede estar mal que lo hagamos?

Edward se quedó pensativo unos segundos y Bella tuvo miedo de que estuviera intentando ser educado para no herirla. Porque Edward era una persona tan buena, que era incapaz de avergonzarla.

—Bella… Lo importante es si tú crees que es malo.

Ella negó con la cabeza, sin saber por qué se estaba comportando de manera tan imprudente. Pero algo en su interior parecía decirle que lo estaba haciendo bien. Entonces se tumbó y se apretó contra Edward, de espaldas, preguntándose qué pensaría él.

La sorprendió, y complació, que Edward le pusiera una mano en la cintura.

—¿Más caliente ahora?

—Sí.

—¿Te duermes?

—Sí —mintió. La cercanía de Edward, su aliento suave contra su cabello y su olor, la envolvían y la excitaban.

Bella puso una mano sobre la de él y automáticamente entrelazaron los dedos. El corazón de él latió fuertemente contra la espalda de ella. ¿O era su corazón el que se oía?

—¿Bella?

—¿Sí?

—Yo…

El sonido del teléfono interrumpió las palabras de él. Después del segundo pitido, Edward soltó su mano.

—Disculpa. Probablemente sea algo relacionado con mi trabajo —dijo, con un matiz de impaciencia en la voz.

Edward tomó el auricular y se recostó sobre la almohada. Ella se dio la vuelta para verlo, preguntándose quién llamaría a aquellas horas, ¡interrumpiendo su luna de miel!

La expresión de Edward se volvió seria, pero cuando la otra persona habló, una sonrisa amplia iluminó su rostro. Bella supo, antes de que él lo dijera, que era su querida Juliette quien había llamado.

—No, no me has despertado, _ma_ _chére_ —murmuró, con voz aterciopelada—. Estaba tumbado pensando en ti.

A Bella se le erizó el vello de la nuca. Luego sus mejillas se ruborizaron.

Edward miró brevemente a Bella, luego dijo algo en francés. Seguro que era algo obsceno, pensó la muchacha.

Agarró la mano de Edward y éste tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta.

—Un segundo, _ma_ _chére_ —dijo, entonces tapó el auricular y miró a Bella—. Juliette cree que estamos en habitaciones separadas. Ya me entiendes.

—Lo siento. ¿Me marcho y te dejo a solas?

—Podrías darte una ducha, si quieres. Después desayunaremos.

La muchacha asintió y se levantó de la cama. Mientras iba al baño, escuchó algunos ruidos roncos y un poco más de francés.

Una vez dentro del baño, se sentó unos segundos al lado de la bañera antes de desnudarse. Al quitarse la camiseta, olió la colonia de Edward y se detuvo. ¡Qué bien olía! Dio un suspiro y luego otro. Dio unos cuantos más y se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de las estupideces que estaba cometiendo. Entonces se quitó la prenda bruscamente y se puso bajo el grifo. El agua estaba fría y contuvo el aliento, intentando no pensar en nada.

Cuando salió del cuarto de baño, su corazón dio un vuelco. Edward todavía estaba hablando por teléfono. La miró y sonrió, señalando la mesa que había al lado del ventanal. Ella obedeció y vio que el desayuno estaba servido.

—De acuerdo, Jane, mándame un fax. Yo te enviaré la respuesta esta misma tarde.

Bella se alegró de que no fuera todavía Juliette. Jane era su secretaria.

Miró hacia la mesa, donde había bollería recién hecha, fruta fresca y café caliente. De repente, sintió un hambre atroz, así que se sentó corriendo.

Edward colgó y salió de la cama.

—Me daré una ducha rápida y me reuniré contigo, pero no me esperes.

Después de que él entrara en el baño, ella se comió una fresa y esbozó una sonrisa, mientras pensaba en Edward. Luego su sonrisa desapareció, al recordar la llamada de esa mujer. La visión de Edward y de otra mujer… bueno, no era algo que le diera demasiada hambre. Apartó la imagen, a la vez que se metía otro pedazo de fruta en la boca.

Diez minutos más tarde, Edward salió del baño. La humedad en el pelo se lo oscurecía hasta parecer casi negro. Llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros, pero iba desnudo de cintura para arriba.

—¿Me has dejado algo? —preguntó, mientras se sentaba en la mesa.

—Casi nada —bromeó ella—. ¿No te vas a poner una camisa? —añadió, tapándose en seguida la boca al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

Él estaba en ese momento echándose el azúcar y alzó los ojos.

—¿Una camisa?

Ella se encogió de hombros, visiblemente avergonzada.

—No importa.

—¿Te ofende mi pecho desnudo?

—Por supuesto que no. Tienes un pecho muy viril… quiero decir… que no estoy ofendida —notaba que sus mejillas se habían ruborizado. ¿Por qué habría empleado la palabra viril?—. Estás bien así. Olvídalo.

—¿Viril? Me halaga que digas eso.

—¡Oh, Edward! Tú sabes que tienes un buen cuerpo. Estoy segura de que esta mañana Juliette te ha recordado cosas que le has hecho con tu maravilloso cuerpo y que harían temblar al mundo —dijo.

—Das a mi cuerpo demasiada importancia, Bella —dijo él, llevándose la taza a los labios—. Aunque te lo agradezco de todas formas.

La muchacha buscó rápidamente algo que decir, pero no encontraba nada. En ese momento, un ruido interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—¿Has dejado la ducha abierta, Edward?

—Creo que sí —contestó él, mirando hacia el baño—. No sé en qué estaría pensando —dijo, dándole un golpecito al pasar a su lado—. Me pondré una camisa, no quiero que mi cuerpo te cause problemas.

La muchacha se quedó inmóvil. No por la broma, sino por la suavidad de la mano de él.

Edward cerró la ducha y se puso una camisa de punto. Luego volvió a sentarse a la mesa y comenzó a untarse mantequilla en un _croissant_.

—¿Edward? ¿Qué es lo primero que hace la gente que está de la luna de miel? —dijo, preparándose para hacer planes.

Él dejó de untar mantequilla y la miró con un brillo en los ojos que la hizo estremecerse. ¿Qué demonios quería decir aquel brillo? Entonces, el hombre miró hacia la ventana sin decir nada. Se apreciaba tensión en su mandíbula.

La muchacha se sintió torpe.

—Yo… he estado mirando en los folletos del hotel algunos lugares de interés. ¿Sabes que hay un trozo del muro de Berlín? Y también hay un lugar llamado Caverna Cósmica que tiene dos lagos subterráneos. Me encantaría verlos —sabía que estaba hablando como una colegiala, pero tenía que llenar el silencio—. El Jardín Botánico también tiene fama y hay incluso una colección de ranas. Puede ser divertido visitarlo —Edward siguió untando la mantequilla sin responder—. Y, hablando de divertido, he leído que hay un Castillo que tiene dentro árboles, pájaros y peces. Parece ser que su dueño, Elise Quigley, quería dormir bajo las ramas de los árboles con flores, así que…

—Eso estaría bien, Bella, pero creo que voy a estar ocupado todo el día. Tengo que revisar algunas cosas —explicó, abriendo un bote de mermelada de ciruela—. Después de desayunar tendré que ir al despacho del hotel para recoger lo que Jane me va a enviar. Pero tú puedes ir. Diviértete.

—¿Yo sola?

—¿Qué?

Lo cierto era que Bella no sabía por qué se había imaginado que pasarían aquellos días juntos. Después de todo, no estaban realmente pasando la luna de miel y Edward era un hombre muy ocupado.

—Nada, no te preocupes. Me iré a dar una vuelta por la ciudad. ¿Sabías que el centro de la ciudad es famoso por su antigüedad? Será interesante.

—¿Nos trajeron el periódico, Bella? —preguntó, mientras extendía mermelada en el _croissant_.

La muchacha cerró la boca. Ni siquiera la había estado escuchando. Dando un suspiro, se dio media vuelta y se fue hacia la cama. Agarró el periódico de la mañana y se lo tiró a la mesa.

—Toma.

Luego cerró la puerta.

Bella volvió al cuarto hacia las dos y se tiró en la cama. Se colocó al revés, con los pies en la cabecera. Edward estaba tumbado, leyendo unos documentos. La miró.

—Estoy muerta —gimió—. No me extraña que a esta parte de América la llamen Pequeña Suiza. Son todo cuestas. Me siento como si hubiera escalado los Alpes.

—¿No hay autobuses?

La muchacha alzó la cabeza para mirarlo, mejor dicho, para mirar sus pies. Estaba descalzo y tenía unos pies bonitos.

—Bueno, por lo menos he hecho un poco de ejercicio —Edward la miraba sonriente—. Tú te pondrás fofo, si no te mueves… de vez en cuando —mentalmente estaba pensando que haría falta mucho tiempo para que ese cuerpo fuerte y musculoso diera señales de debilidad—. Me da la impresión de que trabajas demasiado.

Bella sabía que no podía reprocharle que no la acompañara, pero no pudo evitar decírselo enfadada, como si le estuviera regañando. Edward no parecía precisamente un santo.

Con un gemido, se dio la vuelta.

—Me duelen los pies.

—¿Quieres que te los frote?

Ella lo miró sorprendida.

—¿Qué?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Frotarlos. No me importaría. De hecho, soy un fetichista de los pies.

Ella se incorporó para mirarlo mejor.

—Muy listo.

—No precisamente. Los pies me vuelven loco. ¿Quieres verlo?

—Sí, vale —dijo, tumbándose boca abajo—. De acuerdo, diviértete, pervertido. Frótame.

Bella no pudo evitar contener el aliento cuando sintió que le estaban desatando las zapatillas. Se dio la vuelta y lo miró seriamente.

—¿Qué haces, Edward?

Él agarró sus pies. Luego dejó caer una de las zapatillas.

—Me estoy preparando.

Un segundo después, la otra zapatilla aterrizó en el suelo.

—Dame tus pies.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—No voy a hacerlo.

—Me gustan los pies difíciles de conseguir.

—Estás loco.

—Loco por los pies —corrigió él, agarrando uno de los pies—. Por los pies desnudos.

Agarró su tobillo con una mano y le pasó un dedo por la parte interior del otro. La expresión de su cara expresaba tanta satisfacción que parecía que tenía en las manos una piedra preciosa.

—Edward, si te metes los dedos en la boca, gritaré.

Edward soltó una carcajada.

—Me encantan los riesgos.

Entonces se agachó y se puso entre los labios el dedo gordo, luego le dio pequeños mordisquitos.

Ella se estremeció e intentó apartarse, pero él la tenía agarrada tan bien que le fue imposible.

—Edward —gritó, sin poder evitar la risa—, ¡Estás loco!

Él volvió a mordisquear el dedo gordo y luego cerró los labios, para lamerlos. Ella tragó saliva al notar la excitación que recorrió todo su cuerpo. Las miradas se encontraron y, entonces, Bella vio en los ojos de Edward algo más que las simples ganas de reírse. Algo peligroso y excitante. Tan excitante y estimulante como lo era su boca. ¡Y su lengua! Nunca habría imaginado que ese extraño contacto con los labios de Edward sería tan agradable. Y, por otra parte, ese placer era de lo más extraño, siendo ellos dos viejos amigos.

Bella se sintió muy extrañada por el modo en que le temblaba el cuerpo. Edward era un amigo. Un amigo al que quería mucho. Pero con el que utilizar la palabra amor resultaba muy extraño. Se le comenzó a acelerar el corazón y cada vez le costaba más respirar. Notó seca la garganta y prefirió no pensar en las sensaciones que se estaban desatando dentro de ella.

Él, de pronto, echó hacia atrás la cabeza con gesto satisfecho.

—¿Te ha gustado?

Ella cruzó sus brazos con gesto de enfado, pero al ver el brillo en los ojos de él, suavizó su expresión, y pronto, ambos se estaban riendo.

—Yo no quería decir que debieras de hacer de especialista en chupar pies. Creo que estás un poco loco.

—¿Es que no te ha gustado?

Ella se estremeció al recordar lo placentero que había sido sentir la lengua de él lamiendo sus pies.

—Bueno, quizá yo también esté un poco loca —admitió ella, después de contar hasta diez—. Me parece que somos dos pervertidos.

Edward le dio los zapatos.

—Mejor póntelos antes de que cometa una imprudencia. ¡Me estremezco sólo de pensarlo!

Él se echó a reír.

—Sabes lo que Shakespeare dice acerca de eso, ¿no?

Ella frunció el ceño mientras se ponía los calcetines.

—¿Lo sabes tú?

Edward se puso los zapatos. Y luego la miró con una expresión tan adorable que Bella se quedó sin aire en los pulmones.

—Tinsley no es la única persona que puede citar a Shakespeare.

—Vale, llevas razón. ¿Qué es lo que dice Shakespeare acerca de chupar los pies?

—El viejo bardo dice: _Vamos, pervertidos, tenemos que comer_.

Ella se quedó mirándolo fijamente.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Que estoy hambriento. No te ofendas, pero tus pies no han sido de mucho alimento.

Ella se echó a reír.

—¿Alguna otra cita del viejo bardo?

—Shakespeare no puede decirlo todo. Ahora, mueve las piernas. Necesito comer.

Bella se extrañó de que su fatiga hubiera desaparecido y se puso los zapatos.

En el camino de vuelta vi un café que puede estar bien para dos pervertidos —dijo Bella, levantándose de la cama y tomando del brazo a Edward.

Cuando él le sonrió, Bella sintió que su corazón se llenaba de felicidad.

—Te sorprenderías de cuántas veces me han hecho ese tipo de proposiciones —bromeó él.

De repente, toda la felicidad se evaporó ante el recuerdo de Juliette. Sin duda, la francesa debía de conocer todo acerca de las perversiones más íntimas de Edward.

Bella se mordió el labio, pero eso no pudo evitar que sintiera un gran dolor por los celos que se habían despertado dentro de ella.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Edward.

Ella sólo pudo asentir, sin mirarlo a los ojos. ¿Estaba celosa? ¿Significaba eso que sus sentimientos por Edward estaban cambiando? ¿Estaba comenzando a verlo como algo más que un amigo?

—¿Estás segura de que te encuentras bien? Te has puesto muy pálida —dijo él, preocupado.

Bella se forzó a mirarlo al tiempo que reafirmaba su mentira, agitando la cabeza.

—¿Bella?

—¡Oh… debe ser por el hambre! —murmuró, dejando a un lado sus pensamientos. Prefería no pensar de qué o quién tenía ella hambre. ¿Por qué sería tan estúpida? No quería atarse de nuevo a un hombre. Si ni siquiera estaba segura de lo que sentía por James, ¿cómo podía tener celos por Edward?

«Él sólo te está haciendo un favor, Bella», pensó, «Edward es sólo un amigo».

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola de nuevo!<em>

_Se que probablemente algunas de ustedes (o todas) me deben odiar... lo comprendo, pero mi vida a dado algunos cambios en el último año, al terminar la Universidad vinieron muchos cambios buenos en su mayoría para mi. Si el trabajo tiene gran parte de mi tiempo pero no fue ese el motivo que me tuvo alejada tanto tiempo de esta historia el motivo principal es que; bueno después de 4 largos años mi amado novio una linda noche que jamas olvidaré me hizo la propuesta más linda que me han hecho jamas!, ¡me pidió que estuviéramos juntos por el resto de nuestras vidas!._

_Así que el último año me vi en medio de un huracán de preparativos, trabajo, búsqueda de departamento, compras en fin un millón de cosas. Preparar una boda no fue nada simple, por momentos fue horrible! jajajajaja, pero todo valió la pena al final. En fin, como les dije muchos cambios en el último año, ahora tengo un trabajo, un marido (¡amo esa palabra!) y muchas cosas que hacer, y una de ellas es terminar esta historia, no me gusta dejar las cosas inconclusas les prometo que la terminaré, la próxima semana les prometo un nuevo capítulo, solo nos quedan unos pocos para terminar._

_Besos!_

_Lucy_


End file.
